Wings of Fury
by Swordwriter
Summary: Au after season 4. Kate didn't come to Rick's loft. Will she get him back, or will he be lost to her forever?
1. Chapter 1

**WINGS OF FURY**

**By Swordwriter**

This is my entry to the 2014 Ficathon. This is a very AU story set at the end of season four. As always in my stories Castle has a military background, the details not known to Kate or the boys. In this story Kate and Espo are not suspended, they continue to hunt for Cole Maddox and neither the fight on the roof or Kate's appearance at the loft happen. Rick is done with Nikki Heat and he will leave the city. Kate may lose the love of her life and Rick may have a chance at a new love. Will Kate have the strength to go after him and a strong enough love to bring him back? You my dear readers will have a say in it. I am also issuing a minor challenge.

I am basing parts of the story on a poem and a fifties song. I am going to give you a couple of lines from each. Can you give me the titles? Poem: _I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace, where never lark or even eagle flew. _Song: _Cold, cold was the wind, warm, warm were your lips. Out there on the ski trail where your kiss filled me with thrills._

**Disclaimer. **Castle and all the characters are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. Characters in this story, not part of the show are my own. For entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter One: I'm Done.**

After Kate Beckett's rant, Richard Castle walked out of her apartment, through with her. No matter how hard he tried to show her how much he loved her, to show her that there were other paths that she could be on, ones that led to happiness, nothing could break through her obsession. She didn't love him, she never would. She'd broken his heart but not his spirit. He was a much stronger man than she or most other people knew.

He wouldn't stop loving her, probably couldn't, but that didn't mean that he would let that control his life or that he couldn't go on and love someone else. His heart was big enough to love more than one person. He could shelve his love for Kate and give love to another woman, maybe even enough that she'd never feel a lack.

He wouldn't cry for Kate. All his grief would be buried inside where no one, not even his sensitive daughter, would see it. After all, he'd once been a man of iron discipline and quiet courage. He'd be that man again. He desperately wanted to drown his sorrows in a bottle of scotch but he wouldn't do that. He'd seen too many men destroy themselves that way.

By the time he reached his loft, his plans were made. Alexis would graduate in two days. He'd take three weeks to finish the last Nikki Heat book and wind up his affairs in New York. He didn't plan to leave New York permanently or sever ties with Black Pawn, but he was going to take a year's hiatus from writing. If he never wrote another best seller, so be it. He was a shrewd business man and his net worth was over one hundred million dollars. He would take the rest of the summer to give Alexis a grand tour of England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, France and Italy. When they returned at the end of summer, Alexis would start college at Columbia, still living in the loft with Martha. He had a plan in the back of his head, something he'd wanted to do for quite a while but hadn't been able to while Alexis was a minor or while he thought he had something with Kate.

Rick put a pot of coffee on and when it was ready, made himself a cup of Irish coffee. He wasn't going to drown in alcohol, but a single drink he could handle. Rick sat at his desk, sipping his coffee. Eventually the emotional stress of the day got to him and he nodded off.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sky Eyes, Sky Eyes, this is Archangel do you have any customers for me today?" "Roger that, Archangel, I have a column of sand turtles about twenty kilometers east of Bagdad. You should have them on radar soon."_

"_I've got them, Sky Eyes, thanks for the assist. Archangel to Cherubim. Let's go get them." First Lieutenant Richard Rogers, U.S.M.C.R., flew off the wing of his flight leader Captain Bob Weldon. He put his F-18C Hornet into a long shallow dive until the column of Iraqi armored vehicles and trucks came into view. He released his four 1000 pound bombs on the targeting computer's cue, then banked hard right and circled to start a strafing run. As he pulled out he felt several thumps and the fire light came on for his port engine. He quickly shut off the fuel to that engine and hit the fire extinguisher switch. He made a radio call. "This is Jolly Roger, I'm hit. Port engine shut down." Rogers turned around and headed for the aircraft Carrier. Two other F-18's from VMFA-315, the Death Angels, flew alongside him. The landing approach was harder with only one engine but he made it._

Rick woke up when Alexis put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, Dad, wake up. Dinner's ready."

Like her father, Alexis Castle was a fairly accomplished cook, although tonight's dinner was simple. Pork chops, mashed potatoes and corn. As soon as the dishes were washed, Rick said, "I'm going to do some writing and then go to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Pumpkin."

Kate Beckett walked into the precinct in a foul mood. Yesterday's fight with Castle had affected her more than she thought it would. A lot more than she thought it would. If Castle had only been angry and lashed out at her as she had at him, it would blow over in a couple of days as their fights always did and he'd be right back here with her coffee. His reaction yesterday had thrown her. It hadn't been anger, just resignation. She dropped her purse at her desk and went into the break room to make coffee. She cursed as she burned her hand. Why did this coffee machine hate her? Castle always made it look easy. She slumped against the counter. When she got down to it, Castle made most things he really cared to do look easy. Esposito and Ryan kept well away from her after she snapped at them when they asked her where Castle was. Kate was edgy and snapping at everyone all week. She was still mad at Castle, but by the end of the week she realized how much she missed him, how much she needed him, but she was still stubborn. She decided that if he didn't show up on Monday she would call him.

She was off that weekend, and except for her morning runs, she spent a miserable, lonely time cooped up in her apartment. Monday morning rolled around and still no Castle. A little before noon, she called him. It went to voice mail after the first ring. _This is Richard Castle. I either can't or don't want to answer the phone right now. Leave a message or don't. It's your dime. _Kate was shocked at the message. The tone was cold, not the warm, cheery baritone she was used to.Kate said, "Castle, please call me. We need to talk." Three more calls that day went unanswered.

On Tuesday a desperate Kate sent a text message. _Castle, please meet me at Remy's for lunch, it's my treat_. By one o'clock Kate knew that he wasn't going to show. Sadly she trudged back to the precinct and offered the burgers to the boys. She was too upset to eat hers. She'd ordered Castle's too, never believing he'd turn down a cheeseburger, even if he was mad.

By Friday she'd had enough. After work she drove to Castle's loft. As she approached the door, Eduardo, the doorman held up his hand. "I'm sorry, Miss Beckett, but Mister Castle has instructed me that you are not allowed to enter the building without a warrant."

Kate was appalled. "You mean his loft, don't you, Eduardo?"

"No Miss Beckett, I mean the entire building. Mister Castle owns it. Nor can Detectives Esposito, Ryan or Doctor Parrish." Kate returned to her cruiser and sat in it, then slumped over the wheel crying. Her sobs rocked her whole body. _Oh God, what have I done? My best friend, my rock, the man I love and I drove him away. No, no, no, no, no._

Eduardo was a kind, soft hearted man. He could see Kate falling apart in her car. He called Castle. "Mister Castle, this is Eduardo. Miss Beckett is in her car and hysterical. I'm afraid if she tries to drive, she'll have an accident."

Castle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't help her Eduardo, this situation is her doing. This is what I want you to do. Call the number that I am going to give you. Ask for Detective Ryan. Tell him about the situation then go take the keys away from Detective Beckett. When he gets here give him the keys. He will take care of her. If he asks about me, tell him that I am not home, because I won't be."

Eduardo did as he was told. He called Ryan then went and opened the patrol car's door. Kate was now slumped over on the seat crying so hard that she didn't even notice Eduardo removing the keys from the ignition. He looked up two minutes later as Castle roared out of the garage on a Harley Davidson 1200 Sportster. Rick kept the Harley at high revs as he tore through the city streets headed for the open highway. He couldn't let Kate's emotional problem affect him. She'd gotten like this before but as soon as the momentary crisis passed she was back behind her wall jousting with the windmill of her mother's case. He wasn't going to be her Sancho Panza anymore. As Sancho's line from _Man of LaMancha _stated, "_Whether the stone hits the pitcher or the pitcher hits the stone, it's bound to be bad for the pitcher."_

Castle reached the highway and really opened the bike up, hitting 110 miles per hour in some stretches, letting his anger and frustration blow out in the wind.

Detective Kevin Ryan and his partner Javier Esposito reached Castle's loft within minutes of Eduardo's call. Kate was still lying on the seat of her cruiser sobbing uncontrollably. Ryan took the keys from Eduardo and gently lifted Kate out of the car, moved around to the passenger side, opened the door, seated her and belted her in. He turned to his partner and said, "Espo, call Lanie and have her meet us at Beckett's place."

When they arrived at Beckett's apartment and got her upstairs, only minutes passed before Lanie arrived. Esposito said, "Stay with her, chica. Ryan and I are going to find Castle and kick his ass." Kate pulled out of Lanie's embrace and turned her tear filled eyes to Esposito. She touched his arm.

"No Javi, don't do that. This isn't Castle's fault. It's mine. I caused this whole mess. I won't let you hurt him, I've hurt him enough as it is."

After Esposito and Ryan left Kate collapsed on the couch. She couldn't cry anymore, at least for now. Lanie put a gentle hand on Kate's arm.

"What happened?"

Kate's eyes teared up; she wasn't as cried out as she thought. "I messed up Lanie, the worst I've ever done in my life. I…I love Castle, I love him and I drove him away. I put my mother's case above everything. He told me that if he meant anything me to drop the case. He wouldn't stay to watch them kill me. I told him that if they wanted a war to bring it on. I was ready. I chose the case over him and he walked out. He's done with me. I made the wrong choice Lanie, I've lost him."

"Oh, honey, that can't be true! Hasn't that man showed you how much he loves you? He's hung around for four years, through three men you didn't love. He'll be back if you give him a little time and then do something to show him that you really love him."

Kate hung her head. "I don't think so, Lanie. He won't take my calls or answer my texts. He's barred all of us from his building. Not just me, but you, Espo, and Ryan too. I think he believes that you're only his friends because of me and that you'll all turn against him. He may be right; look what Espo and Ryan wanted to do."

Lanie was shocked to learn that Castle could be severing ties with all of them. She couldn't speak for Esposito or Ryan, but even though Kate was her best friend, she felt that Castle was a friend too. She shook off the shock and said, "It may not look like it now, but Castle loves you. I know he does. He's waited for you. Four years he's waited for you to see him as he truly is.

"Do you really think that he's so mad that there's no way back? You just said that you love him. Do you really, enough to fight for him? If you do, I'll help you. Together we'll figure out a way to get to him. It won't be easy; although he appears to be easy-going that man is as stubborn as you."

Kate perked up a little at Lanie's words and said, "You're right Lanie. I won't give up."

It was nearly midnight when Castle returned from his motorcycle ride. He hadn't realized that he'd sub-consciously turned off his phone when he got on the bike. Alexis and Martha were frantic when he walked into the loft, helmet dangling from his left hand. Their voices overlapped as the both yelled at him, "Dad, Richard, where have you been?" Alexis went on, tears falling as she said, "Dad we've been frantic. We've been calling for hours. You didn't answer. We called Paula, Gina, the detectives, nobody knew where you were."

Castle had the grace to look sheepish. "I've been out riding. I needed to clear my head. I guess I accidently turned my phone off. Sorry it won't happen again. But do me a favor; don't call anyone from the 12th Precinct again. I'm done shadowing Beckett, I'm done with NYPD and I'm done with Nikki Heat. I'll have the final draft of the last book in to Gina in two weeks. I was halfway through the book anyway. I've just changed the title and the ending."

He smiled down at Alexis. "Then I am taking you on a tour of Europe and the British Isles for the summer. Mother, you are also invited. After you're settled in college, Alexis, I'm going to take a sabbatical. I haven't quit writing; I'm just taking a break. I have a project I've been thinking about for a while. None of this is open to discussion, neither the plans nor the reasons." He kissed them both and went into his bedroom.

Monday morning at the 12th precinct was not off to a good start. Captain Victoria Gates stood in her office doorway, a seriously displeased look on her face. "Detectives Beckett, Esposito, Ryan. My office, now!" When the three detectives were standing in front of her desk she said, "I have the mayor on speaker phone. He is quite upset. He wants an explanation of the letter that I am going to read to you. I quote:_ To Captain Victoria Gates, NYPD. I am informing you that upon the receipt of this letter that I will no longer be shadowing any member of the 12__th__ Precinct nor assisting in their cases. Furthermore I am ending my relationship with the NYPD. Richard E. Castle._ The mayor wants an explanation and so do I."

Kate stood tall and looked her captain right in the eye and said, "With all due respect, Captain, what happened between Castle and myself is personal, and happened outside the precinct. I did not involve detectives Esposito or Ryan so I do not intend to answer that question."

Before Gates could explode, the mayor intervened. "Detective Beckett, I understand your reluctance to involve your personal life in this and I respect that. However, not only has Richard Castle contributed to your high solve rate and is therefore important to the city, but he is one of my oldest friends. I would consider it a personal favor if all of you could be in my office in one hour. I will then explain some things to you and you can decide then if you will clarify the situation. If you do not want to do so, I can assure you that there will be no professional repercussions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Winds**

**The rules of Ficathon require that one chapter be posted each week. I hope that I may be granted an exception this one chapter only. My computer malfunctioned and I lost my original second chapter.(Four days work.)**

_Author's Note: In chapter one I noted Rick's aircraft as an F-18C I should have listed it as an FA-18C. In Navy terminology F=Fighter an aircraft designed for air superiority/Combat Air Patrol. A=Attack an aircraft intended for ground attack/bombing. FA= an aircraft that can perform either role. Swordwriter._

"_I am I Don Quixote the lord of LaMancha my destiny calls and I go and the wild winds of fortune shall carry me onward, whithersoever they blow." From the musical Man of LaMancha_

An hour later, Mayor Weldon ushered the detectives into his conference room and offered them coffee. When they all had a cup and were settled and had their cups in hand, the mayor said, his brow wrinkling, "You may all find it strange that I would involve myself in a matter that would seem unimportant or at best, a police department matter. It's far more than that. The good publicity the Nikki Heat books and the story of the celebrity author working with his muse has been invaluable. Recruiting of young well educated women is up thirty per cent. Overall recruiting is up 12 per cent, the best it has been in years."

The mayor paused to take a sip of coffee. "Captain Gates, your disdain for and disrespect to Mr. Castle has not gone unnoticed, and what is surprising in a good detective is that you are ignoring the evidence. Detective Beckett's team had one of the highest case closure rates in the city before Rick joined the team. Since then that rate has climbed by ten percent until it is the highest in the city. The commissioner has been following it closely as he was originally skeptical also, not knowing some of the things that I know about Rick. From what he tells me almost the entire precinct feels that Rick has made the 12th a better place to work. One detective, a man named Demming, disagrees."

Ryan wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That's not surprising, Demming's a jealous jerk."

The mayor smiled. "Thank you, Detective Ryan. I would like each of you to answer a simple yes or no question. In your opinion, is Rick an asset to the 12th Precinct?" All of the detectives answered in the affirmative, even if Gates' reply was grudging. The mayor took another long sip of his coffee and swept the group with an intense look and continued.

"Beyond the value to the city, the need to get Rick back where he belongs is a personal one. He is one of my oldest friends. And as a politician I don't have many I can trust. Too many people pretend to be my friend for some kind of gain, usually monetary or political or both. Rick is one of the three people in the world that I trust without reservation. The other two are my wife and my brother. I am going to give you some history on Richard Castle. Then maybe you can tell me why he left and maybe we can figure how to bring him home."

The Mayor refilled his coffee cup then paced a little, putting his thoughts in order. "Rick and I go back a long way, back to his freshman year in college. Although Rick looks a few years younger than I do, I am only a year older. We have always been close. You see, Rick doesn't even know who his father is and mine abandoned us when I was two. That created an initial bond. You all know the story of Kyra Blaine-well, you don't, Captain. That really damaged Rick, mostly in his ability to trust women other than his mother. Then two disastrous marriages didn't help any.

"When Rick asked to shadow you, Detective, I was initially against it. Rick didn't need to take any more risks, emotional or physical." Gates got a rather sneering look on her face but didn't say anything. The mayor saw it immediately. "Care to comment, Captain?" Gate's usual cool but polite manner disappeared. She sneered. "What kind of risks does a rich playboy take?"

The mayor flared. "What kind, Captain? Far more than you will ever take. He wasn't always a rich playboy. He wasn't even always Richard Castle." The mayor walked back to his office and returned with a large photograph framed in dark walnut. There was a brass plate fastened to the bottom edge, it read: VFMA 315 the Death Angels. It showed a group of men crouched in front of war planes. He passed the photo to Beckett. "Take a look at the fourth officer from the left. First Lieutenant Richard Rogers. USMC." Kate was looking at a young Richard Castle.

"Rick and I went through Naval ROTC together and we both joined the Marines. I went through flight training a year ahead of him and ended up in the same squadron." He chuckled. "You think he's handsome now? You should have seen him in dress blues with wings of gold on his chest. After Kyra he turned into quite the ladies' man. No woman he really wanted could resist him, although he resisted quite a few. Oh he had his standards, it didn't matter what color, race or creed, they were all beautiful but he would never have anything to do with a woman who was married, engaged or in a relationship. I witnessed him turning them down. Nor would he touch an enlisted woman.

"He was gentle, sweet and charming to all of them and even after he bedded them he was nice to them, but he always found a way to end it. He left a trail of broken hearts from Pensacola to San Diego. Rick was always the life of the party, ready with a joke or a quip or buy you a drink. A few times brother officers got too wasted to make it back to the BOQ. He'd make sure that they got there safely. Then we deployed to Iraq; actually off the coast aboard an aircraft carrier. As soon as we hit the combat zone Rick changed. Mr. Joy Boy was gone. He totally focused on the mission, whatever it happened to be. He was so serious somebody nicknamed him Jolly Roger. He took that for his call sign and had it painted on his helmet along with the skull and crossbones. I was the flight leader, Rick was my wingman."

Mayor Weldon paused and smiled, just for a moment recalling the feeling of camaraderie in moments of danger. "He was the hottest pilot in the squadron. I swear that he watched _Top Gun _one too many times. He would always volunteer for the most dangerous solo missions. Even on group missions he took too many risks for my peace of mind. On one mission we attacked an Iraqi armored column. After we dropped our bombs we went into strafe. Rick's plane was hit and he lost the port engine. We assumed that he'd been hit by ground fire. After his plane was inspected when he landed on the carrier, maintenance told us that there was debris and shrapnel in the fuselage and engine. Rick had gone in so low that he'd been hit by pieces of an exploding truck."

The mayor swept his eyes across the group. Gates was sitting still with a stony look on her face, obviously pissed at the mayor for his comment on her attitude. Ryan was fixated on the story. Esposito looked shocked that he'd misjudged Castle. Kate's expression was a combination of longing, fear, guilt and pain. After he was sure that he had their full attention, he began speaking again. "Shortly after making Captain, Rick's aircraft was shot down. He ejected safely and made it back but was wounded in the process. Not long after he got out of the hospital and was restored to flight status, we returned home and were stationed MCAS El Toro.

"Rick had changed. We were back home but Rick didn't do parties anymore except for the squadron bashes on base and the mandatory social occasions. He lived in the BOQ and ate in the combined mess. He pretty much stayed that way until after our second and third deployments. He left the Corps shortly thereafter, so did I. He started writing again was successful and met Meredith. You all know what happened there. Then there was Gina. You know about her too.

"It was after Gina that the playboy image went into full swing. Rick dated a lot but it was mostly image. Of course, he bedded a few but not as many as the tabloids inferred. Then he met you, Detective Beckett, and a new man emerged, a man who anyone could admire. Dedicated to justice and service and as many people noticed, _one woman._" The mayor's look was now piercing. "Can you tell us what happened, Detective, are you willing to?"

Tears were now pouring from Kate's eyes but she sat straight and said, "As much as it shames me Mr. Mayor, I can, I will." She took a deep breath. "I have known for a long time that Rick loved me and though I couldn't tell him because I was afraid, I love him. I became obsessed with my mother's case and got shot for it. Later on, Castle worked out a way to keep me safe if I would back off. He told me about it and I was furious with him. We had a fight. He basically told me that if I continued on the case, he was done. I chose the case and he left." The emotion overcame Kate and her face fell forward into her hands. Now she was openly sobbing. "I…I made the wrong choice, oh God such a terribly bad choice and he left me, left us all."

The mayor stood, walked around the table and put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Thank you for telling us, Detective. That wasn't easy. I will help you where I can; I have a little discretionary cash that doesn't need a precise accounting. I will put that at your disposal if you really want to fix this. You have to know that you are the only one who can. As for the rest of you I expect you to help Detective Beckett where and when you can. However, if any part of this discussion leaves this room the guilty party can kiss their career goodbye. I want this done discretely."

The ride back to the precinct was silent as each person was lost in their own thoughts. Once inside, Gates called the three detectives into her office. "I am damned unhappy with this situation and I want it resolved as soon as possible. I want all three of you to take the next two days off and see what you can find out. I will have Karpowski's team cover for you. Dismissed."

Esposito and Ryan cared deeply for Kate, looking at her like an older sister, but right now they were both angry with her. She handled the whole Castle situation as if it was her concern and hers alone. Her actions might have cost them a friend.

The day after his decision was made Richard Castle put his plan into motion. He had informed Gina and Paula of his plans, hammering through their squawking and squalling. He'd contacted his lawyer and had him file the papers to change his legal name back to his birth name, retaining the Castle name as a pen name. He also filed the forms to get a new driver's license and passport.

That done, he bought a pre-paid phone and bought enough food and other supplies to last a month. He attended Alexis' graduation and stayed home the next day to make sure that she got home from her graduation party safely. The following day he loaded the supplies, some comfortable clothes, his laptop and a .45 automatic into a recently purchased black Jeep Wrangler and headed to his cabin in the Adirondack Mountains, one that no one but his mother and Alexis knew he owned.

He covered the distance, a little over one hundred miles, in less than two hours. He'd called it a cabin and in a sense it was but it was really a small two bedroom house, the second bedroom converted to an office. It was part of a small community of mostly wealthy, retired people, with a small but well- equipped modern police force. He stopped at the town hall which doubled as police headquarters, to inform them that he'd be in residence for the next three weeks to a month.

Stopping at the local liquor store he picked up a couple of six packs of cold beer. (He'd brought his whiskey with him.) On the outside, the house looked old but beautifully maintained. Inside it was totally modern. He brought everything into the house and then parked the Jeep in the detached garage. There was a swimming pool in the back yard that Castle had the designer landscape to look like a natural pond. Even though he intended to finish the book up here he had no intention of losing the level of fitness that he'd so painfully achieved. He would exercise and run in the morning and swim in the afternoon. Since it was still before noon and cool he decided to go for a run. He changed into his shorts, tank top and running shoes and started out. He ran for about two and a half miles before turning around and heading back. He stopped by the market to buy a bottle of Perrier. He sat down on a wooden bench outside the market to drink his water and cool down.

A very pretty woman, also in running clothes obviously had the same idea. She approached. She flashed him a smile and said, "May I sit here?" Castle stood up. "Of course, I'll just be going." She placed a hand on his forearm. "Oh please, don't leave on my account." The woman was admiring the sculpted chest revealed by the tank top plastered to his sweaty skin, the powerful arms and the long muscular legs revealed by his shorts.

The woman's outfit was equally revealing, in skimpy red running shorts and a form fitting white top. Still breathing hard from her run, her breathing did interesting things to her torso. She had long white-blonde hair confined by a headband, large sea-gray eyes and a full sensual mouth set in a slender, high-cheek boned face. She was almost as tall as Castle. She scrutinized him for a moment then said, "I think I've seen your picture. Aren't you Richard Castle, the author?"

Castle decided to not outright lie, just hide the truth a little. He smiled. "Actually I'm R. Alexander Rogers. I go by Alex." I hope that I didn't disappoint you."

The woman smiled a slightly predatory smile. "Oh not at all, Alex. I don't move in those circles anyway. I'm just a psychologist. I'm Katrina Borodin." All of Castle's alarm bells went off at once for several reasons. _Oh crap! What is the universe doing to me? Another K.B. as if one of them isn't enough. She's beautiful! But it's much too soon. She has a slight accent, it could be Russian. There's a Russian Mafia boss named Kiril Borodin. She could be his sister! Not going there. I want to live. _ Castle thanked his mother for her acting ability and that it had rubbed off on him. He smiled and kept his voice light as he said, "It was very nice meeting you, Katrina, but I have things to do and I have to run, if you'll excuse the pun." Katrina smiled back at Castle and said, "It was nice meeting you too, Alex. Perhaps we'll see each other around town."

Katrina kept her voice light also, but she'd seen the momentary flare in his eyes at her name and the trained psychologist had picked up the tells when he introduced himself. Her thoughts were just a little jumbled. _Damn you Kiril, every time a nice looking man hears my name he gets away as fast as he can. And this one is more than nice looking. And if those hands are any indication he has other assets that I want to investigate. And I think that my first impression is right. R. Alexander Rogers my sweet ass. He's Richard Castle. But I certainly did not expect an author to be built like that. He could be a Spetsnaz trooper. What is that phrase? Ah yes Richard Castle, you can run but you cannot hide._

Castle got back to his house as fast as he could. He quickly showered and changed into jeans, a flannel shirt, and boots. He was glad that there was no mail box on the property. If he got mail here it went to a post office box under the name of Martha Rogers. He decided to drive over to the next town and buy a couple of cases of bottled water and one of Perrier and a water carrier.

He also knew of a trail he could use about three miles away. He wouldn't run into Katrina there. After buying the water Castle returned to the house and started writing. He ate a simple lunch, wrote until late afternoon, went for a swim, cooked and ate dinner then kept writing till about nine-thirty, at which time he called Alexis. The next morning he drove to the trail for his run then back to the house and repeated his routine from yesterday. He was letting his beard and moustache grow intending to change his appearance. For the rest of that first week he maintained the same routine, avoiding the town completely. It was beneficial. The pages were piling up, Castle taking the time to self- edit.

In that same week, Katrina Borodin was growing increasingly frustrated. She was unable to find any trace of Richard Castle at all. She was not used to not getting anything she wanted. The sister of a very indulgent if over protective brother had spoiled her in that regard. She wasn't generally a bad person. She was open and friendly, respectful and courteous to the people who worked for her and had a generous nature. She was just used to getting what she wanted and right now she wanted Richard Castle.

Kiril Borodin didn't fit most people's conception of a mob boss. He was a tall slender man with features that were the masculine version of his sister's. He was well educated, fluent in five languages and generally polite and soft spoken. He was highly intelligent and avoided unnecessary violence because of the unwanted attention it brought from the authorities. He was absolutely ruthless when he had to be and his enemies had a habit of disappearing. He had odd scruples for a criminal. He wouldn't deal in illicit drugs, prostitution, or human trafficking and never broke his word, once given.

Other than those things, he would smuggle anything, steal high value objects, bribe politicians or just about anything you could think of. His main money maker was the international arms trade. It wasn't long before he found out what his sister was up to and it amused him that she couldn't find Castle. He knew where he was by the third day. He decided to have a talk with Castle.

Castle had just finished breakfast after his run and shower and was getting ready to write when he heard a knock at his door. Castle instantly tensed up. No one was supposed to know where he was and his house was secluded so neighbors wouldn't be dropping by. Castle waited, hoping whoever it was would leave but the knocking came again, more insistent this time. Castle slid a drawer of his desk open and withdrew the Colt Combat Commander, holding it down by his leg as he went to the door. He opened it, slightly keeping the security chain in place.

The tall, slim, elegantly dressed man said, "Mr. Richard Castle, I presume." Castle looked the man over and said, "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My name is Alex Rogers."

The man snorted. "Oh, come now, Mr. Castle, we both know better than that, as does my sister. I am Kiril Borodin. You have nothing to worry about, I am only here to talk, one gentleman to another." Castle was very good at reading people. Sensing no threat in Borodin he unfastened the chain and said, "Give me a minute to put a shirt on then come on in." Castle went to put a shirt on and put the pistol away. When he came back out, Borodin was standing in the middle of the room, surveying the place. He put his hand out. "I am pleased to meet you Mr. Castle. I do enjoy works of fiction from time to time. I thought _Heat Wave _was amazing." Castle shook the man's hand. "Thank you Mr. Borodin, please be seated. Would you care for coffee?"

Borodin smiled. "As I am Russian I usually prefer tea, but a coffee would be very nice, thank you." Castle returned with coffee, creamer and sugar. When they had fixed their coffees as they liked, Borodin looked Castle in the eyes and said, "I am sure you know why I am here, Mr. Castle. My sister is quite taken with you, which is strange having met you but once."

Castle didn't smile at the implied compliment. "Mr. Borodin I exchanged only a few words with your sister. While she is a lovely woman I can assure you that I am not interested in her. For one thing, she is, I would guess at least fifteen years younger than I am. Secondly, despite my playboy reputation I'm not interested in brief affairs. Third, a relationship just ended. I am just up here to finish my latest novel, nothing else. I will be gone in two weeks. Perhaps you can find a way to distract your sister for that time? I went to a great deal of trouble to get away to write undisturbed."

Borodin drained his coffee and stood. "Thank you for your time Mr. Castle, I won't waste any more of it. You made a very good suggestion. Katrina does like to gamble. I think we shall visit Monaco. Good day, Mr. Castle."

Castle finished _Heat's Loss _without any further interruptions. When he headed back to the city he thought that he was finished with both K.B.'s. He couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Cold Winds**

Three weeks, three frustrating weeks since the letter, three weeks since her heart and her world shattered. Three weeks without his presence, his smile, their banter or his sly innuendos. Three weeks since the coffee tasted right. Four years of learning to love him, four years of fearing to lose him and now she had done it. Four years that taught him how she worked. Four years of honing that already sharp intellect. Four years of learning how to cover his tracks.

In three weeks of searching they couldn't find a trace of Richard Castle or Richard Rogers. It was frustrating. He hadn't used his credit cards. They'd checked airlines, bus lines and trains. No tickets in either name. They'd had the same luck at car rental agencies. Ryan finally got a hit at motor vehicle registration. Richard Alexander Rogers registered a 2014 Jeep Wrangler. It didn't help much.

Kate was standing by the swings where they sat when she came back after her recovery from the shooting. The depth of her loss was reflected in her eyes as she stared at the swings. She was just moments away from more tears as the lump in her throat grew. That now hated phrase was roiling her emotions.

"If only." If only she realized what she was risking, if only her temper hadn't got the best of her, if only she'd really understood the man. If only, if only, if only. The warm breezes of early summer were gently caressing her skin, so why did they feel like cold winds ripping at her soul? She sadly walked back to her apartment. Now she understood how Rick must have felt that summer after she was shot. She spent hours staring at her phone, hoping, no praying that it would ring. When it did, it wasn't him. That she wasn't doing well without him was the understatement of the year. She'd lost weight without him to remind her she wasn't eating properly. She didn't have much of an appetite anyway. She wasn't sleeping well and had to use concealer to mask the dark circles under her eyes. That night a nightmare took its toll.

She'd had nightmares before, especially after she was shot. Dr. Burke had helped her deal with them and she seldom had them anymore. But those had all been variations of things that had happened to her in the past. This one was based on a past that never happened. She awoke shaking and crying, her pillow soaked.

_It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun shining through the windows of the small apartment overlooking San Diego Bay. The apartment was small but elegantly furnished. It was just her and her husband, they didn't need more. Maybe, when he got home they could talk about having a baby. Kate Rogers danced around the living room. She was wearing an emerald green dress that Rick had given her before he left. He'd be home in two weeks. Oh God, how she missed him! They were still newlyweds and she ached to have him in her arms again._

_She and two of her friends were going to Mass. The doorbell rang. She looked at her watch. 9:15 or 09:15 as Rick would say. Why was Maggie early? _

"_Maggie, what are you," she started to say as she opened the door. Her mouth froze in mid- sentence. It wasn't Maggie. Two officers stood there, a Marine Major and a Navy officer, a chaplain. The chaplain spoke. _

"_Mrs. Rogers may we come in please?"_

_Kate, in shock stood aside. The Major spoke. "Mrs. Rogers, I have the sad duty to inform you that your husband, Captain Richard Alexander Rogers, has been killed in action." Kate's world shattered along with her heart. Her howl of grief could be heard throughout the apartment complex as she collapsed to the floor._

_One week later the emerald green dress had been packed away never to be worn again. Kate sat, dressed in unrelieved black at the Fort Rosecrans National Cemetery. Four FA-18 jets flew overhead, one climbing away in the missing man formation. Kate flinched each time the three volleys crashed out. Her head bowed at the mournful notes of Taps._

Kate was still shaking a few minutes later as she crawled out of bed. She'd never had a nightmare before that was that realistic and that detailed. At the moment she hated her psyche. She called in sick. She'd been shaking so violently that she took a tranquilizer that Dr. Burke had prescribed and went back to bed after eating two slices of buttered toast and drinking a cup of coffee. She'd only been back in bed for half an hour when her door opened and her father entered. He came directly into her bedroom. He took one look at her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kate, what's wrong. You don't look good at all."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Way to boost a girl's ego, Dad. There's nothing wrong, I just don't feel well today."

Jim Beckett gently took Kate's hands in his. "Katie-bug, don't lie to me. I know when you do. There is something very wrong. You've lost weight and you look exhausted. Tell me what's wrong. I am your father and I have a right to know what's bothering my only child."

Kate gave up and snuggled into her father. He could hear the despair in her voice as she said, "Castle's gone, Daddy. I drove him away. He loved me. Nobody's ever loved me like that." Jim knew just how bad things were for Kate. She hadn't called him daddy since Johanna died.

Kate turned her head up to look at Jim. He could see the pain in her eyes. Eyes that were usually so calm and lovely were now red and puffy. "Daddy, I realized a long time ago that I'm in love with Castle but I was afraid to tell him. I'm still broken and can't be who he deserves. He told me the day I was shot that he loved me. You know that. He made arrangements to keep me safe and I found out about it. We had a fight. I chose Mom's case over him and he left. I never told him that I love him."

She paused for breath, then continued. "Daddy, he's been gone for more than three weeks. No one can find him but I have to find him, I have to. I have to at least tell him that I love him."

Jim soothed Kate then said, "Kate, listen to me. If you do love Rick, if you want him back, you have to drop the case. That's the only thing that will convince him. Eventually your mother's case will be solved or it won't. I can't say that it doesn't matter, but your mother would want you to be happy with a man you love. She would want you to have children of your own and not sacrifice your life to her case. Nothing you can do will ever bring her back. But the best tribute you can give her is being happy and teach what she taught you to your child."

"I have come to know Rick very well, Kate. He will take care of you. He is the man to give you that child. But if you want to find him you will need your strength. So go take a shower and I'm taking you to brunch. You know what the Bible says about a disobedient child."

Kate Beckett wasn't the only frustrated woman in New York. Katrina Borodin was both frustrated and furious with her brother and with herself. It wasn't like her to fall for a man the minute she saw him, a man she only spoken to for less than a minute, but there was a powerful chemistry between her and Richard Castle. Love at first sight? Maybe. Lust at first sight, definitely. Could she fall in love with a man like him? She didn't know, but she wanted to try. Her brother's actions had prevented her from getting together with Rick but she was a determined woman. Determined at least to have a chance.

Rick Castle was going ahead with his plans for the European tour, completely unaware of the future storm that would come his way. He firmly believed that Kate Beckett did not love him. Care for him, yes but love him? No. He believed that she'd either get killed or find another distraction like Dr. Motorcycle Boy. For the first time since he met her, he underestimated Kate Beckett. He also underestimated Katrina Borodin. Firmly believing that after such a brief encounter she'd move on easily to someone more suitable was a horrible misread of her situation. It was good for his peace of mind that he couldn't see the future. In a few months there would be an encounter with another lovely woman, also not a one night stand. And then it would be a serious possibility of all hell breaking loose. Three beautiful determined women, one man. There would be an emotional hurricane of epic proportions. Rick would be at the vortex of the storm.

At this moment in time, ignorance was bliss. Rick was looking for a way to make the European tour more memorable than such an event normally would be. It delayed their departure by a few days but he found the trip he wanted. Rather than fly to Europe they would take an ocean liner. Although the heyday of ocean travel had passed, there were still a few of the liners operating.

He found one that had a fascinating cruise. Eight days, New York to Southampton billed as The Sunset of the Empire Cruise. It was a nostalgia cruise. The ship had all the modern amenities but the lounges were decorated in a late forties style. The crew would be in forties style uniforms, with all the entertainment of that era. The passengers would be encouraged to maintain the atmosphere by dressing accordingly. Martha loved the idea. She could adapt her own flamboyant style easily. Alexis even thought it would be fun, especially shopping in both some vintage clothing stores and some specialty shops. In addition to the costumes, the information packet suggested that each passenger adopt a persona for the cruise. Altogether Castle thought that it would be very enjoyable and a great start to the vacation.

Preparing for the cruise, Rick had his beard and moustache styled into a Van Dyke, had his hair cut short and had both his hair and beard dyed a very dark brown and bought custom green contact lenses. All the preparation along with the ship's schedule delayed their departure by a week. Rick had instructed Alexis and Martha not to contact anyone from the precinct or accept their calls but other than that hadn't stressed any secrecy about the trip. Alexis inadvertently gave it away when she posted on Facebook about the fabulous trip she was about to take. That she was face book friends with Jenny Ryan and Lanie Parish didn't cross her mind until too late.

Kate Beckett was feeling a lot better. Her father's intervention had helped. He made her eat, rest properly but most important, had revitalized her determination to get Castle back and shown her the path she had to take. His continued support, encouragement and belief in the final outcome would be vital because the road ahead would be a long, difficult one. She was sitting at her desk when her phone rang. It was Lanie. "Girlfriend, you better get over to Remy's right now. Jenny's with me and we have some information on writer-man." Fortunately it was nearly lunch time so Kate grabbed her purse, told Gates that she was going to lunch and headed out.

When Kate arrived at Remy's Lanie had already ordered for her. She was onboard with Jim Beckett in seeing that Kate ate regularly. After the food arrived, Lanie said, "We've found him Kate, at least we've found out where he is going to be this afternoon." Kate's eyes widened in excitement and anticipation. "Where and when?" Lanie looked almost sorrowful.

"Well there's both good and bad news. He, or I should say _they_, are going to be at pier 37 at three o'clock. That's the good news. The bad news is that he, Alexis and Martha will be boarding a ship for a cruise to England." Kate's rising hopes were immediately dashed.

Pleading for an answer Kate asked, "How long, and how did you find out?" Lanie shook her head. "I don't know for how long and we found out when Alexis posted on Facebook. Somehow, in the post Alexis seemed excited but not entirely happy."

Kate thought for a minute and said "If they have to be there at three, what time does the ship actually sail?"

Jenny said, "I've got a friend who is a travel agent. We know the pier and the time. I can find out which ship it is and what time it actually sails. Kate you could use your credentials to get on board and talk to him."

Kate sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes against the tears that were so often trying to escape since _he_ left. "I don't know what good that would do. I know him. He's planned this trip for Alexis; I know he won't cancel it for me."

Lanie said, "No, he probably won't, but maybe you can convince him to at least meet you and talk it out when he gets back." Jenny got out her phone and spent several minutes talking to her friend. Then she smiled at Kate. "I've got it. The ship sails at five o'clock."

Kate quickly finished her lunch and went back to the precinct to make arrangements to get off early.

Surprising everyone, it was a cold blustery day. Not typical June weather at all, especially here at the harbor. Already in costume, Rick was thankful for the tan trench coat he wore over his wool-gabardine suit. The light gray fedora matched his suit. Both Alexis and Martha wore suits in lightweight wool complete with hats and gloves. They looked like they had stepped out of the pages of Vogue 1947. Alexis wore a navy blue Burberry coat while Martha, playing the diva to the hilt, wore a mink coat. Rick smiled as he watched the excitement building in Alexis. This was going to be the trip of a lifetime for her. He would enjoy it as much as he could, hiding his pain from her, hoping that she'd be too caught up in her activities to notice. The check in and boarding didn't take as long as he had anticipated and they were settled in their cabins well before the ship sailed. They gathered at the stern rail as the ship pulled away from the dock. A cold wind was blowing, blowing them out to sea. Alexis was watching and she saw a woman running along the pier, skid to a stop and stand there with her head hanging. It was too far to tell for sure but Alexis thought that it looked like Kate Beckett.

Kate never knew whether it was a malicious fate or just Murphy's Law but nothing went right that afternoon. She was just starting to leave the precinct at three o'clock when an ADA came in with questions about a case. Kate couldn't get away for forty minutes. En route, a five car pile-up tied up traffic. Kate was caught in the jam and even lights and siren didn't help.

She parked the car at ten minutes after five and ran down the pier only to see the ship already pulling away.

_I watched your ship/As it sailed out to sea_

_Taking all my dreams/ And taking all of me._

_The sighing of the waves/ The wailing of the wind_

_The tears in my eyes burn/ Pleading "My love return."_

_(Stranger on the Shore)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Masquerade**

The Castle family had chosen their personas for the cruise, sticking with names using their real life initials as it would cause less confusion. Rick decided to play off his actual experience as a fighter pilot. His persona was that of a wealthy publisher who had served with the Marine Air Wing in the war. He was Colonel Robert Richards USMC (Retired), Alexis was his daughter Alexandra Richards and Martha, his mother, the Broadway star Margret Richards. Their first event would be the sailing celebration dinner. They had seats at the Captain's table. One thing about Martha Rogers, she knew how to make an entrance. She wore a fuchsia silk mermaid gown that left her shoulders bare. A sable stole graced her shoulders. Rubies glimmered at her throat and ears. She swept up to the table as the gentlemen rose. Alexis followed wearing a similar gown in lilac, a simple white lace shawl around her shoulders and amethyst jewelry. Rick wore a classic white dinner jacket and vest with black tuxedo trousers. He said, "Good evening, Captain, ladies, gentlemen. I am Robert Richards. May I introduce my mother, Margaret and my daughter, Alexandra."

The captain introduced himself and his second officer while the others introduced themselves. The food was excellent and the group around the table charming and witty, and all of them had immersed themselves in their personas that they kept to the subjects that would have been discussed in 1947. After dinner there was a very good "Big Band" group playing for an evening of dancing and cocktails. Rick was totally into character, enjoying himself and actually able to push the Kate situation out of his mind for one evening. He drank a little more than he should have. He wasn't drunk per se, but the alcohol did help numb his pain.

Kate Beckett drove to her apartment, completely dejected. She almost had a traffic accident because tears were blurring her vision and she almost didn't see the idiot run a red light. Fortunately she did see the car come into the intersection. Braking hard and swerving, she barely managed to avoid a collision. She cursed him then proceeded to her apartment. Lanie and Jenny were waiting for her. One look at her expression and her tear-stained cheeks told them the sad news. She put her badge and gun in the safe, hung up her coat and kicked off her boots. She sat on the couch, curled her legs under her and accepted the glass of wine that Lanie held out to her.

Kate took a gulp of her wine then turned to look at Lanie, her lovely hazel eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong with me Lanie? I've never been _that girl,_ I've never really cried over a man before. Castle's gone and I feel empty. What if I never see him again, never get to kiss him? Oh God, I love him, I really do I'm in love and he's not here. The worst part is it's my entire fault. He asked me to choose him and I didn't. My obsession drove away the man I love. Most girls never even meet the man of their dreams. I threw mine away." She picked up her wine glass and hurled it against the wall, shattering it, leaving a purple stain behind. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Jenny went to clean up the mess and Lanie sat with Kate. She took Kate's hands and said, "What do you want, Kate?"

Kate looked at her friend. "Him Lanie, I want him. I want a life, a family, and little Castle babies. I want to grow old with him. Damn it, I want it all!" Lanie smiled at her best friend.

"Kate you're the strongest woman I know. If you want that, fight for it. Castle won't stay away forever. He loves New York. And I know that he still loves you. That kind of man doesn't fall out of love. He may try to love someone else but it won't work. If you really want it, you'll get it, but honey, you're gonna have to work your ass off to get it."

Kate actually shuddered as she said, "I shudder to think of another woman in his arms. Do you remember that actress Ellie Monroe? I wanted to strangle her. And I'd have cheerfully shot Serena Kaye. Natalie Rhodes too."

"Kate, he's a man, a handsome virile man. If you want to move forward you're going to have to accept the possibility that he may sleep with other women before he gets back and you'll have to forgive him for it. Forgive him in advance." That statement was a bitter pill to swallow.

Jenny ordered a pizza and the three women shared it before Jenny went home. Lanie stayed to keep her friend company. As strong and independent as Kate was, everyone has limits, and Kate would need emotional support until she saw Castle again.

The second day at sea, or first full day, depending on how you looked at it, was a balm for Rick. After a sumptuous breakfast he spent the morning strolling around the promenade deck, meeting his fellow passengers. He enjoyed several conversations, thoroughly enjoying the pretense that it was 1947. He met one rather pompous man who was a rabid Yankees fan, so of course Rick had to take up for the Brooklyn Dodgers. He met Alexis and Martha for lunch, and then they parted again to their own activities. Rick spent most of the afternoon lazing in a deck chair, reading the first Mickey Spillane novel, _I the Jury._

The ship had a swimming pool and a full gym. So before dinner Rick spent an hour working out and half an hour in the pool. The after dinner activity was casino night. Rick gave Alexis and Martha two hundred fifty dollars each to play with. Rick entered a poker game while Alexis and Martha played blackjack. Rick ended the evening winning two thousand dollars, Alexis won one hundred twenty-five and Martha ended up ahead by thirty.

The activities of the day and evening had kept Rick's mind occupied and the night before he'd been numbed by alcohol, but this night he did not sleep well. His dreams were haunted by Kate Beckett. The most recurring scene was one he hadn't noticed at the time, or his mind refused to register. It was the shocked, pained look on her face when he walked out. When he woke up he shivered and wondered if he'd done the right thing. Damn it, he still loved her. But then he hardened his resolve. Sometimes love wasn't enough. She didn't really love him or she would have chosen him, but she didn't. She chose the case. As he lay there, he thought, _Of all the women I've loved who I put first, never put me first. With Kyra it was her parent's opinion. Meredith it was Meredith. Gina it was my fame and money. Kate it's her mother's case. I'm done with it. I'm done with being vulnerable. I was strong once. No woman could touch my heart. I will be that strong again. It's time to get in touch with my inner Lieutenant Rogers. _He refused to accept that while he was right about the other women, he'd fallen in love with someone infinitely more complicated, and trying to lump Kate in with the others wasn't right. He was hurt, and acting on that hurt without thinking of the consequences.

Alexis sensed the change in her father as soon as she entered his cabin. He hadn't put his green contacts in yet. The look in his eyes was something she hadn't seen since his first year with Beckett. The old "devil may care" look. The playboy was coming out to play. Alexis didn't like that look at all or the behavior that could accompany it. Yes, she was upset with Beckett, but that didn't change the fact that he had become a better man under Beckett's influence, and Alexis didn't want that version of her dad to vanish. She knew Kate Beckett's walls were built higher than anyone she knew, and she hoped her father would find in him the strength and patience to scale those walls.

She was an exceptionally perceptive young woman and she could read her father like a book. She knew that even if it appeared that he was the carefree bachelor of legend it was an act. He was a sensitive man, and under that emotional armor was the little boy who thought that he was unlovable because he didn't have a daddy who loved him. That feeling of being unlovable was only intensified by three women who betrayed him. When he loved, he gave freely and fully. But no one except Alexis and Martha returned that love.

And now it seemed like there was a fourth. She hoped that it wasn't true, that it was all some big misunderstanding because she liked and admired Kate Beckett. She smiled at her father and said, "Good morning, Dad, how are you feeling?"

His eyes lit up and Alexis was thankful that the warmth was still there for her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm feeling fine, pumpkin. I'm looking forward to a great breakfast, a fun day and a fantastic evening. It's going to be a dinner in the main salon and a dance in the grand ballroom, a kind of date night for the committed couples and a mixer for the singles."

Alexis didn't like the smirk that accompanied the end of that sentence. She looked up at him and said, "You won't get carried away will you, Dad? You won't pick up some blonde bimbo?"

Rick laughed. "You won't find any bimbos on this cruise, pumpkin they can't afford it." Alexis rolled her eyes, a habit that Rick was sure she picked up from Kate. "That doesn't mean there won't be any cougars on the prowl, Dad." Rick laughed again, not a very pleasant laugh.

"Don't worry about it. I may be on the prowl myself and I can spot a gold digger a mile away."

Alexis didn't like the sound of that. While she didn't want her dad hurt again or entrapped by a gold digger she also knew that some of the single women on the cruise had to be just that. Nice single women looking for romance and companionship. She knew how devastatingly charming her dad could be and he was perfectly capable of breaking some woman's heart.

Rick was not a cruel man, just the opposite in fact, but at the moment he was deeply hurt, angry and feeling rejected. He was going to soothe his battered ego somehow. The lady's man façade had worked once; at least superficially it should work again until he was in a place that he could look for a steady relationship even if his heart wasn't completely in it.

Alexis was wise enough not to push her father while he was in his current mood. She would try to reason with him later in the day. She just sent him a look which Rick did his best to ignore. After breakfast Martha dragged Alexis away to a spa session and a ladies' luncheon. Rick spent the day in the gym and at the swimming pool alternating between simple lounging and swimming. He was fully conscious of the admiring glances several women were giving his powerful, toned physique. Alexis never got the chance to talk with him that day. Nor did she have a chance at dinner since it was at a large table with strangers as dinner companions. When the dance rolled around Alexis was bombarded with dance requests from several young men.

Rick was wearing a white dinner jacket again with miniatures of his pilot's wings, Navy Cross and Purple Heart on his lapel. Although the persona was just a role, the awards were real; he'd earned them and was perfectly entitled to wear them.

He'd danced with several women, none more than once when the ladies' choice dance was announced. A woman walked up to Rick, so beautiful that his breath caught at the sight of her. She was tall and slender, about Rick's age. Obviously Eurasian or Eurasian descent, her dark eyes carried a hint of amusement as she smiled at Rick. She spoke English with a slight French accent. Staying in character she said, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mon Colonel, I am Celeste Chappelle."

Rick smiled back, delighted at this turn of events. "The pleasure will be all mine, Miss Chappelle." She wore a black silk dress with sequins around the neckline which displayed just a hint of cleavage. It was a floor length mermaid style, which seemed to be the predominant style this evening. She moved into his arms, a heady, erotic perfume wafting around her.

She looked up at him and said, "Legally, it's Mrs. Chappelle or actually it was. Henri is no longer in the picture. I would be pleased if you call me Celeste."

"Thank you for the privilege, Celeste, I'm Robert Richards. Please call me Robert or Bob." She huffed. "I shall call you Robert; it is so much more elegant than Bob. I see that you were Naval Aviator Robert and a very brave man." Rick shrugged.

"Not really so brave, Celeste, just doing my duty."

"I don't believe that, Robert." She paused. "May I drop out of character for a moment?"

Rick raised his eyebrows but nodded.

She took a breath. "Are those decorations real?" Her accent was gone.

"Yes, they are real, but my actual rank was only captain. VFMA 315 the Gulf War."

She had a serious look on her face as she said, "Then you are a very brave man. My father was career Navy and I know what those medals are." She pressed in close and whispered, "My real name is Cecelia Clark. I'm an attorney from Manhattan and a divorcee."

Rick smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Cecelia. I'm Rick Rogers, also from Manhattan, a writer and divorced."

They chatted as they danced, both of them good enough dancers to do more than sway with the music. As the dance ended Cecelia said, "Rick I'm enjoying this too much to let it end with one dance. Will you join me for a drink?"

"I'd like that very much, Cecelia as long as I get to pay for it." They walked over to the bar. Cecelia ordered a White Russian while Rick ordered a Rusty Nail. They found a small table and sat. Rick was being his most charming, not pouring it on thick which was easily detected by an intelligent woman. When the music started again, Cecelia said, "Rick, I'm really enjoying myself. May I have the rest of the evening with you?"

Alexis had been keeping as close an eye on her father as she could under the conditions. When she saw him escort a woman to a table and join her and how the woman was laughing and hanging on Rick's words, she thought, _Oh no it's already started. Damn it, Dad you don't need to do this._ Suddenly her thoughts flashed back to the woman on the pier. _Dad, if that woman I saw was Kate, I'm pretty sure she loves you. No matter what you say I know that you love her. Don't do this to her. Don't do this to yourself._ Alexis made the determination that the very next day she would have a long talk with her father, no matter what circumstances got in the way.

Rick walked Cecelia to her cabin after the dance. Coincidentally, it was only four cabins from his, on the same passageway. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Good night Rick, I had a wonderful time. Will I see you tomorrow?" Rick smiled at her. He'd been doing a lot of that tonight. "Sure, Cecelia, why don't we meet for lunch? Say 12:15?"

**That same night in Manhattan:**

It was another bad night for Kate Beckett. She was really beginning to worry about herself. How could she be having dreams about a past that never happened? She had that same nightmare, just as detailed as the first time and she woke up shaking and crying again. But what made it worse was the dream that she had preceding it.

_Kate Beckett stood in a small room in the church. Her mother, Johanna, and her friend Lanie were putting the finishing touches on her dress. Johanna settled the veil on her head and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Katie, you're so beautiful and you're wearing my bridal gown. Rick is a good man and he loves you so much." There was a knock at the door._

_Jim Beckett opened the door and said. "You'd better take your seat. Jo, we're ready to start." Johanna hurried to her seat. Jim offered his arm to Kate. "Ready, Katie?" She looked at her dad, the love shining in her eyes. "I'm ready Dad. I've been dreaming of this day all my life."_

_The strains of the traditional wedding march sounded and all the guests rose to their feet as Kate and Jim appeared. Kate was one of the most beautiful brides ever to grace that chapel. Kate didn't notice any of the decorations or most of the guests; her eyes were fixed at the handsome young officer standing at the altar in his dress blues. The soft light glinted of the globe eagle and anchor on each side of his collar and the wings of gold on his chest. His eyes were solely on her as she glided down the aisle. She was an almost ethereal vision of grace and beauty._

_When she reached the altar the priest said, "Who gives this woman to this man"? Jim answered, "Her mother and I do." The vows were said, the rings exchanged and the bride very thoroughly kissed. They exited the chapel under the arch of swords. There was a glittering reception and following that, Rick carried Kate over the threshold. She dreamt of kisses that made her weak in the knees and skilled, gentle touches that sent her blood coursing through her veins like rivers of fire._

Kate awoke to her alarm, cursing the fact that she had to work on far too little sleep. She showered then applied her makeup, still using too much concealer. After dressing in the darkest professional clothes she owned, she stopped at the little coffee shop that Castle favored and bought her usual order. It didn't taste right. She knew full well that it was her, not the coffee. It would never taste right until he brought it to her again.

The day dragged by. There were no body drops, just a mound of paper to sort through. There was nothing but an endless stack of files and reports with no Castle to distract her, to lighten her day with his wild theories, irreverent remarks and sly innuendos. She was ready to scream by the end of the day. Esposito and Ryan made sure to stay out of her way.

She called Lanie and asked her to come over. She promised a large everything on it pizza and a bottle of red wine. Kate took a hot bath and dressed in yoga pants and a NYPD t-shirt. The pizza and Lanie arrived at almost the same time. Lanie forced her to eat four slices of the cheesy, meat laden pie. A couple of large glasses of wine later, Kate told her about the dreams. "I think I'm going crazy, Lanie, dreaming about a past that never was."

Lanie put an arm around Kate's shoulders. "You're not going crazy, girl, that's just your sub-conscious mind reaffirming what you and everybody around you knows. Richard Castle is your one and done and you can't be happy till you two are together. Forget together, till you're married. Just accept it and get him back. After knowing him this long, there's one thing I know. If you go after him and show him that you really do love him, no other woman has a chance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: L'Affaire Sur La Mer**

Rick Castle. No he had to stop thinking of himself as Castle._ I'm Rick Rogers now. Maybe I'll start using my middle name. I can be Alex Rogers, either way, it doesn't matter today. Today I'm Robert Richards. _Rick and Cecelia had agreed to go back in character for their date. Rick was whistling a tune popular just after the war. He was wearing white linen trousers and white deck shoes, a white shirt, a red tie and a navy blue blazer. He was just about to leave his cabin when Alexis knocked on his door and then walked in. He gave his daughter a cheery smile. "Good morning, Alexis. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alexis fidgeted with her hands for a moment, and Rick's smile faded. Alexis was not, and had never _been_, a fidgeter. The fact that she was doing so meant that whatever she had to say was most likely not going to be something he liked. She took a deep breath and looked up, her blue eyes troubled.

"Dad, do you like who you've become?"

Rick was confused. What kind of question was that? Where was Alexis going with this?

"Yes," he answered cautiously. "I'm pretty sure I like who I am. Don't you…like who I am?" His brow furrowed. "Did I do something to embarrass you? You know this cruise was about acting a part, they explained it all at the begin-"

"No, it's not that," Alexis interrupted. She bit her lip and continued. "I mean, do you like the person you are today? Not this character aboard ship, but I mean Richard Castle. Do you like who he is now?"

"Oh," he said. He pondered for a moment. "Sure, I like how I've grown over the years. I thought you liked the changes in me as well."

Alexis nodded. "I do, Dad. You're not that playboy guy anymore. You're not just that best-selling author that doesn't take things too seriously. You're…well, you're someone who goes out and helps people because he wants to, not just because it's a job or duty or part of a story."

"OK." He still wasn't sure where she was leading. Alexis sighed and moved closer to him.

"Then why are you throwing that away to become that party guy, ladies' man who flirts with everything female in sight? I saw you with that woman. Really, Dad? I mean, I know you're really upset with Kate, but to turn around and try to start some shipboard affair? That's not the guy I've seen in the last couple of years."

Rick set his jaw and turned away from his daughter. "I don't want to hear anything about…Beckett. She made her choice, and I don't want to be someone who wallows in it."

"Dad, you don't have to wallow, but doing this 180 isn't healthy either! Like it or not, working with Kate brought out the best in you, and acting like this guy isn't throwing it in Kate's face; it's throwing it in your own."

Rick shook his head. "That's enough, Alexis. You're grown up enough to understand that things aren't so clear cut. I'm just trying to relax and have fun, that's all. This isn't anything to worry about."

Alexis's eyes widened, both at the tone and at the words. "Relax?"

"Yes, relax. Alexis, like I said, we're grown-ups. I don't have to justify my behavior to you."

Alexis stepped back from him, but it was not hurt in her eyes. It was sadness. "Well, maybe not, Dad, but you really have to try and justify it to yourself."

With that she walked out of the cabin, closing the door behind her. Rick stood there, wondering just how his fine morning had gone so far south. He really didn't want to think about Alexis's words, because it would acknowledge what he already knew: this wasn't the behavior he'd been doing for the last two years. He shook his head. She just didn't understand. He was only trying to help heal his heart. He ignored the fact that the words sounded somewhat hollow even in his own mind.

Still somewhat upset after his talk with Alexis, Rick had to work on recapturing his mood before the talk so that nothing would upset his date with Cecelia. She had been very sweet to him the night before and he wanted to make sure that she enjoyed the lunch date. He knocked at her cabin door and when she opened it he said, "Good afternoon, Celeste, you look lovely. Are you ready for lunch?" Her face dimpled as she smiled.

"Good afternoon, Robert. You look quite dashing, very patriotic and yes, I am more than ready. I have been anticipating this date all morning." She wore a light yellow summer frock with matching shoes, with a gardenia in her hair. She placed one dainty hand on Rick's arm and they proceeded to the restaurant. Rick, ever the gentleman, pulled out her chair and seated her.

It was a light lunch as Rick intended to ask her to dinner as well. Cecelia was beautiful, intelligent and charming. He was enjoying his time with her but had no intention of letting her touch his heart. He would take whatever she offered, freely, and give just as freely as long as she realized that this was a shipboard romance and nothing more. He would be honest with her about it. If she wanted to go as far as having sex with him, he was fine with that. After all, Beckett had no claim on him and he'd been celibate for a frustratingly long time waiting for her. No more!

Cecelia ordered a seafood salad while Rick ordered shrimp creole. She chose a Sauvignon Blanc while he opted for Chardonnay. This restaurant was on the promenade deck with some of the tables on the open deck for an al fresco ambiance, the light ocean breeze blowing refreshingly across the tables. Cecelia was well into her Celeste role with lots of hand gestures, light touches and laughing comments of le Colonel mon brave. Rick played the role of the dashing ex fighter pilot to the hilt.

Alexis was sitting at an indoor table, screened by a leafy plant, and slowly seething. She didn't like this scenario at all. She had to be careful. Her dad would be furious if he caught her spying on him. She just picked at her chicken Alfredo, more concerned at monitoring the situation than eating. Apparently her talk with him hadn't had the effect she hoped it would. She was going to have to find a way to get through to him and at the moment, she had no idea what that could be.

Most people never saw it because he kept it well hidden under his affable manner, but he had a stubborn streak that would put a Missouri mule to shame. The harder you pushed the more inflexible he became. He could be led to see something but he couldn't be pushed.

She watched as they finished and strolled off, holding hands. It struck her that the first thing she had to do was to find out if there was a reason to try. She knew that she'd have to wait till about ten o'clock tonight before she could have a chance to catch Kate at home, due to the time difference.

Rick and Cecelia spent the afternoon wandering around the ship, looking into the onboard shops, stopping for a mid- afternoon pastry and coffee. They kept the mood playful and light. By late afternoon, Cecelia knew that she was in trouble. She was falling for this guy in a hurry, yet he'd made it very plain that this affair wouldn't carry beyond the ship's arrival in England. He was the kind of man she wanted in her life. He was a strong man, she'd known that from the first. He was handsome and a big man yet he carried himself with a quiet confidence, not the arrogance that many big men did. He was witty, charming and had a keen intelligence. She was hoping to find a way to change his mind. She knew that merely having sex with him wouldn't do it, although she wasn't going to pass that up if she got the chance. The man was as sexy as they came.

They parted in the late afternoon to get ready for dinner and another evening of dancing. Rick was fastening his cuff links when Alexis knocked, then walked in.

This morning she had been troubled, she still was but she was also sad and angry. She locked stormy blue eyes with her father's. "You're really going to do this, aren't you, Dad. Did nothing I say get through to you?"

Rick's eyes were equally stormy. "This is the last time we are going to discuss this, Alexis. I am not throwing away what I've become or throwing anything in anybody's face, Kate's, yours or my own. I haven't stopped wanting to help people. I've just decided to take it in a different direction. I have a plan which I will implement at the end of the tour. I am already working on it.

I won't tell you what it is, just that I've decided to stop playing at being a cop. I'm going to do something I know about. I will tell you this much. It stems from my time in the Marines."

Alexis said, "But Dad, what about the…'

"Don't say it, Alexis. I'll be in New York for about a month and then I'll be gone for a few months. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. But now back to your immediate concern. Alexis, I'm a normal man. I have needs which haven't been met in a long time. So for a time I'm going to relax and enjoy myself. Face it Alexis, aside from you and Mother, no woman has ever really loved me or probably ever will. They all want something from me, whether it be money, fame or a convenient errand boy and emotional punching bag. That's over. So let it go, Alexis, I'll be alright, we'll be alright, it will just take time."

Sadly Alexis left the cabin. It occurred to her that she really didn't want to be here anymore. No matter what her father told himself, the benefit of being somewhat removed from the situation gave her more clarity. He was going down a path that he was going to regret. She decided that no matter what the protocol was supposed to be, she was going to just be Alexis. She didn't want to try and escape anymore.

Rick checked himself in the mirror. His dark suit fit perfectly. It ought to. It was a Saville Row suit and cost enough. He smiled at his reflection and left to pick up Cecelia. She opened the door at his knock and Rick was stunned. The woman was dazzling. She wore a black silk cocktail dress and matching opera pumps. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond pendant. Her black hair was worn in a French roll, exposing her slim elegant neck. Rick caught his breath and said. "Cecelia, you are dazzling. You take my breath away."

She smiled and said "And you, Rick, take mine. I shouldn't be surprised if the women whose eyes aren't already green, turn that way when they see me on your arm."

They enjoyed a superb meal, a Chateau Briand, with baked potato, a salad, a nice Bordeaux and a chocolate mousse. They danced until ten, then Cecelia whispered, "Take me to my cabin Rick," as she gently nipped his earlobe.

Kate Beckett sat on her couch, tears marking her cheeks again. She felt like the world was rocketing out of control. She'd ordered Chinese food again and not finished it, adding to the Styrofoam temple in her refrigerator. She was afraid that some of the food in there was going to grow legs and walk away. She'd poured a glass of wine and tuned her stereo to an oldies station.

She'd barely started on her wine when the first of two songs came on and hammered her. She couldn't even get up to turn the stereo off. The first was _Unbreak My Heart _by Toni Braxton andthe second was_ Without You_ by Laura Pausini. She was so choked up she almost missed her phone ringing. She hit the accept button without looking at the caller ID. "Beckett."

She was shocked at the voice coming through the speaker. "Detective Beckett, this is Alexis Castle."

Kate's eyes flew open wide. "Alexis, Where are you?"

"I'm on the ship. I have two questions for you. They are very important. First, was that you on the pier as we pulled away? And the second is, do you love my father? Because if you do, I will fight with everything I've got to get you back together, because no matter how he may be acting my dad loves you. If you're not, get the hell out of our lives before you destroy my father."

Alexis could barely make out Kate's words between her sobs. "Yes, Alexis I was on the pier, too damn late, and yes I love with your father with all my heart. That is, what's left of the broken damn thing. Your dad didn't break my heart; I'm the damn fool who broke my own by driving him away. I'll do anything to get him back, no matter how long it takes. I more than love your father; I am in love with him. I finally realized that he's the love of my life, my one and done."

Kate paused to take a breath and wipe her eyes. "Alexis, please call me Kate, I hope to be very close to you someday."

Kate couldn't see Alexis smile but she could hear it in her voice. "Okay, Kate, but I've got to go now. I'll e-mail you from London." Alexis ended the call and smiled to herself. If her father really thought that the earlier discussion was the last time they talked about his behavior, especially as it related to Kate, he was sadly mistaken. He wasn't the only stubborn Castle.

Cecelia Clark awoke to a pleasant ache in muscles that hadn't been used in a while. She turned her head to look at the man who lay sleeping next to her. God what he'd done to her last night!. How could such a handsome, gentle man be single, how could a woman who had him let him go? She knew something had happened recently, she could see the pain in his eyes though he tried to hide it.

She felt a stab of pain. How could a woman let him go? She was going to have to let him go in just a few days. She wasn't some giddy teen-ager, how did she fall so fast and so hard? He hadn't lied to her. He'd made the situation very clear yet she had willingly, even eagerly taken him into her bed. And she was afraid, into her heart already.

Rick began to stir and she leaned over to kiss him awake. There was a momentary look of confusion and a flash of pain in his gorgeous blue eyes, an interesting change from the green of his shipboard persona. _Why was that look in your eyes when you woke up, Rick, or perhaps the question is, who was she? Who did you hope to see? _A tear rolled down her cheek and Rick sat up, concerned.

"What's wrong, Cecelia? Did I do something?" Rick asked.

She shook her head. "No, Rick, you didn't do anything, I just had a sad thought. It's nothing to worry about."

Rick smiled in relief. "Well, I'm glad of that. I'd better get going, I need to shower and change. Will you meet me for breakfast in an hour?"

She smiled and said, "I'd love to. I'll see you in an hour."

Rick was able to get back to his cabin undetected. Alexis had thought that he would be back sometime in the wee hours and had fallen asleep waiting to confront him. She woke up when Rick stuck his head in the door and said, "Come on, time to rise and shine. Breakfast is in half an hour." Alexis looked at the clock and at Rick's retreating back, and made a face. No way was he up that early voluntarily; he had to have slept with that Cecilia woman and went back to his cabin early. _Oh, Dad_, she thought sadly.

Rick had decided to brazen it out. He would introduce Cecelia to Alexis and Martha and they would simply have to accept his decision, trusting to Alexis' good manners that she wouldn't snub the woman. Martha would just go with the flow.

Cecelia met them at their table. She was a little nervous but hid it well. Rick took her hand, giving her a bright smile to ease her nerves. "Cecelia Clark, I'd like you to meet my mother Martha Rogers and my daughter Alexis."

Martha was her usual radiant self. "How nice to meet you, Cecelia. I hope my son is treating you well."

Cecelia smiled shyly and said "I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Rogers."

"Oh Martha, please. Mrs. Rogers makes me feel so old."

Alexis exchanged polite, but very distant greetings with Cecelia. For all Alexis knew, she was a perfectly nice woman who had fallen under her father's spell, but she simply couldn't bring herself to give more than a perfunctory greeting. Rick gave her a puzzled look, but she said nothing. She wouldn't confront her father again on the ship, when he was still firmly acting a part. After they debarked it was another story.

The rest of the voyage went smoothly, Cecelia joining Rick and his family for several activities and just Rick and her on others. He only joined her in her bed the last night, and she tried desperately to do what she thought would please him. As he fell asleep, she laid her head despairingly on her arm. She knew it hadn't been enough.

As they stood on the dock, Cecelia said, "Goodbye Rick, I had a wonderful time. Perhaps we'll see each other again in New York." She kissed him goodbye.

He gently returned the kiss and said "Perhaps, Cecelia. Goodbye."

As they got in the taxi, Alexis glared at her father. "You didn't see her face as you walked away. She seemed nice. Congratulations Dad, you just broke another heart. I hope you're proud of yourself." They rode in silence to the hotel.

_Baby, Baby don't get hooked on me, 'cause I'll just use you then I'll set you free…_By Mac Davis


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Where Never Lark or Even Eagle Flew**

Rick's love of flight had started long before he ever became a naval aviator. He'd always loved watching birds in flight, especially the big raptors. He'd owned numerous balsa wood gliders, kites and a couple of radio-control airplanes. When he was thirteen his mother had a brief affair; the passion quickly passed and they went from being lovers to dear friends. Jack Nelson was an avid theater-goer and a professional flight instructor and owner of a flight school. He took an interest in the bright inquisitive boy. Jack took Rick flying one day and Rick was hooked. Jack had lost his wife and only son to a traffic accident, so Rick somewhat filled the role of son for Jack.

He gave Rick a couple of lessons, and found out that Rick was one of those rare individuals, a natural pilot. He taught Rick to fly in return for helping around the flight school after his regular school hours and on Saturdays. In the process, Rick not only learned to fly, he became pretty adept with hand tools. He had his pilot's license at sixteen, his instrument and multi-engine ratings by eighteen. Jack had died of cancer when Rick was nineteen. He'd left Rick his part of a private airfield, his half of the flight school and a surplus ex-navy Beechcraft T-34 Mentor .trainer. Jack and Rick had spent two summers rebuilding the T-34. Fortunately for Rick, Jack's partner agreed to manage the flight school, splitting the profits 60-40. Even more fortunate, he was an honest man.

After his third successful best seller Rick bought out his partner but kept him on as manager. A couple of years later he'd established the Wings of Fury Foundation, an organization dedicated to the history of U.S. military aviation, focusing on World War II, the Korean war and the Vietnam war. Within that foundation was a fund set up for the widows and orphans of American air crews. The foundation was set up as a not for profit corporation and had produced several acclaimed documentaries.

Castle was a shrewd businessman and RAR Enterprises was a highly successful corporation. Rick's personal fortune was more than one hundred fifty million dollars. Over the years he'd acquired a number of aircraft. RAR Enterprises owned a small business jet, and Rick personally owned several aircraft. Besides the T-34, he owned a Cessna 400 light aircraft, a Beechcraft 2000 Starship, one of only six flying, and three restored war birds, a Grumman F7F Tigercat, a Grumman F9F Panther and a Cessna A-37 Dragonfly, all demilitarized, of course.

Often when he was stressed, Rick went flying, preferring the F7F or the A-37 for their high performance characteristics. He also loved to fly the Beechcraft because of its high performance and unusual looks. He obviously didn't fly only when he was stressed. He flew just for fun and sometimes on business. He tried to go flying at least once a week, usually on Sunday. He wasn't very religious, although he did believe in God and was nominally a Christian, but the sky was his cathedral.

One Sunday about a year and a half ago, Kate and Josh were out on a ride and just happened to stop at _The Prop Wash Café, _a small café built on Castle's airfield mostly to serve the Sunday flyer crowd. It also appealed to the locals because it had good quality food and was relatively inexpensive. The décor, of course was aviation related, as was the menu, with names like the Aero club sandwich and the Belly Landing burger. Corny, yes but people liked the names.

There were a few tables outside and it was a pleasant day, so Kate and Josh sat outside munching on burgers and fries. Kate was enjoying watching the aircraft taking off and landing and pretty much tuning Josh out as he was talking about the difficult procedure he'd performed the other day.

Kate had no idea that Castle owned the airfield, as it was named Cullman Field after Jack's cousin who was shot down and killed in Korea. Kate glanced up and her gaze was taken by a big man walking toward the flight line. She couldn't see his face clearly because it was shaded by his ball cap and he wore aviator sun glasses. Dressed in a military style flight suit and leather flight jacket, there was something hauntingly familiar about the man. Maybe it was the walk. He disappeared around the opposite side of the aircraft from her and when he settled in the cockpit he had exchanged his ball cap for a helmet and the visor was down.

The aircraft he got into was a large twin engine plane. It was painted glossy sea blue and carrying Marine Corps markings. On the nose of the aircraft a pirate flag was painted with the legend _Jolly Roger _underneath it. Kate was used to the noise her Harley made but flinched when the big radial engines roared to life, emitting clouds of smoke.

She was fascinated by the obsolete war machine as it taxied to the runway. She'd seen plenty of airliners of course but she'd never seen an airplane like this one. She was thrilled as the pilot ran the engines up while standing on the brakes. He released them and the plane sped down the runway and seemed to leap into the air. Kate released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She loved the feeling of controlled power her Harley gave her. _Imagine having that much power to control!_

Kate was almost mesmerized watching the pilot put the aircraft through a number of aerobatic maneuvers. Loops, rolls, power dives and two she had no idea what they were called.

"Earth to Kate, are you still here?" Kate was shaken out of her concentration by Josh's voice. She looked over at him, somewhat startled. "Oh, sorry Josh, I was just fascinated by that airplane. Can you imagine how much fun that must be, flying like that?"

_That guy, whoever he is has got to have a big brass pair and nerves of steel to fly like that! I wonder what it would be like to be with him?_

Kate got annoyed with Josh when he started complaining that she wasn't paying attention to him. It took plenty of guts to ride a Harley the way he did.

_Oh really Josh? Now I'm sure that that he has a bigger pair than you do. I can't imagine a man like that whining about something like this._ Kate would have been absolutely flabbergasted if she knew the man in question was Richard Castle.

Castle, of course was completely oblivious of the people on the ground. Kate wasn't the only one watching. A crowd always gathered when any of the restored war planes flew. Castle was conscious of the time. He only had about another ten minutes in the air and about a half hour before Alexis and her friend Paige would be arriving at the field. They wanted to go for a ride in the Cessna 400. Actually Castle was flying them a little way upstate to an afternoon outdoor concert.

Kate finally gave in to Josh tugging on her arm, wanting to leave. She paused as she straddled her bike to look back as the Grumman touched down smoothly. She didn't know that either but experienced pilots would say that he greased it in.

Josh kept up his grousing all afternoon and by the time he left her apartment; Kate was beginning to wonder what she saw in the guy.

That afternoon remained in Castle's memory as one of the best he'd spent. The Grumman had been parked and was being serviced and Castle was performing the pre-flight checks when Alexis and Paige arrived. On the flight up, Castle decided that he'd join the girls at the concert. He sat with them and had a great time even if he wasn't a fan of the current pop music. He flew them back and treated them to a simple dinner at the_ Prop Wash Café._

In the weeks following the bombing case Castle spent all his free time flying. It was his solace. Up there, his spirit soared free and left heartaches behind him. He couldn't afford to let his mind dwell on a fickle woman. It took all his skill to control the high performance aircraft.

After arriving in England, relations were rather strained between Rick and Alexis. So Rick arranged a number of guided tours for Alexis and Martha while he started working on the project he'd had in mind for some time. He first went to the British historical aircraft societies and had several meetings with them.

Taking his pilot's license and a copy of his service record he went to RAF headquarters and managed to arrange a ride as the RIO in a Tornado on a training flight. Since the British honored his FAA issued license he was able to rent a light aircraft for a few hours of flight time.

By the end of the two weeks in England things had returned to normal between Rick and Alexis. She'd calmed down when she noticed that he wasn't chasing any skirts and that he was working on some kind of project. She also missed him seeing the sights with her.

Moving on into Wales it was much more enjoyable for Alexis because her father spent more time with her, seeing the sights but not as much as she wanted. He still spent a lot of time working on his project. Try as she might, she couldn't worm it out of him just what the project was. Her other frustration was that he absolutely refused to discuss anything concerning Kate Beckett.

The one major change in his plans had to do with writing. He'd said that he was going to take a year's hiatus from writing and found out that he could no more not write than he could not breathe. Rick was a good writer. Although most of his work was in the mystery field he wasn't limited to that genre. He had a new series in mind, about a Marine fighter pilot in World War two and the Korean War. He was going to use the name of his foundation as the series title: Wings of Fury.

He didn't get any flying done in Wales but he did manage to get six chapters of the first book done and the title: _In Fury Born._ He also managed to keep working on his project, thankful for e-mail, the internet and Wi-Fi. Keeping busy and keeping up with Alexis made the two weeks in Wales fly by.

The time was flying by for Castle. Not so for Kate. She was as busy as ever; murderers never seem to take a vacation but for her the days were dreary, back to the way they were, or as Ryan labeled it, B.C., before Castle. She wasn't having any fun. She'd tried going drinking with Lanie but all that accomplished was a hangover and more tears. Just girl's night out didn't work either. She'd watched couples dancing and all that did was make her want Castle in her arms even more. She had tried dancing but felt nothing for her partner. She'd nearly gone berserk when one guy grabbed her rear on the dance floor. As it was, she was asked to leave after she decked him.

One of the few things that kept her from giving up and diving back down the rabbit hole were the e-mails from Alexis, encouraging her, telling her not to give up. It was seven weeks since she'd seen him. Forty-nine days since she'd heard his voice. The pain was a constant now. She'd been to the doctor, had herself checked out. The doctor told her that there was nothing wrong with her but the ache was still there, a steady dull ache that wouldn't go away. Her mind said _It's psychosomatic, it's not really there. _Her heart said_, Shut up brain, I hurt._

On the Monday of the eighth week her day went both south and sideways and all hell broke loose.

It started just after lunch when a tall, blonde aristocratic woman walked into the homicide section and asked for Kate. She had a slight accent, probably Russian. Kate stood up and said, "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, what can I do for you?"

The woman replied, "I am Katrina Borodin. Is there someplace that we might speak privately?"

Kate nodded. "In the conference room, please follow me. Take a seat and tell me what you want to see me about?"

Katrina cocked her head to one side and said, "You are the woman they say is Richard Castle's muse, are you not? And that Nikki Heat is based on you."

Kate wasn't surprised this has come up many times. "Yes, I like to think that I am Castle's muse and Nikki Heat is very loosely based on me. What is that to you?"

Katrina narrowed her eyes. "He loves you and you have hurt him. You should not hurt him. He is a beautiful man. I want you to get out of his life so that he will come back to New York and be happy. I can make him happy."

After weeks of wanting and hurting, this was just too much. Kate's temper exploded. "You want me out of Castle's life? Just who in the hell do you think you are? Get out of this precinct right damn now! If I want to be with Castle, I will be with Castle!

Katrina stood. "I have requested that you leave Richard Castle alone. You should listen to good advice."

Kate advanced on Katrina, fire in her eyes. "Get out now!"

Esposito, Ryan and Karpowski just stood there, not daring to say a word as angry Beckett stalked to her desk as Katrina sauntered out, saying something nasty in Russian. She was clearly shocked when Kate replied with something equally nasty in the same language.

That encounter was relatively mild compared to what happened about two hours later.

Kate was sipping a fresh coffee when Gina Cowell stormed into the bullpen, yelling as loud as she could. "Kate Beckett, I hope you are proud of yourself! Rick is gone and you've ruined the most popular series in ten years! Everybody who ever read Nikki Heat could see what Rick was telling you and you didn't care. Well, you should be happy, Rick's out of your hair and he's done with you. And worse than that, he's done with Nikki Heat!"

She slammed a pre-production copy of _Heat's Loss _down on Kate's desk. "Read the last chapter, damn you!"

Kate sat there in shock. Two attacks in just a couple of hours were too much. Her overburdened emotions wouldn't let her react. Gates had no such problems. She stepped out of her office.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer. Detective Esposito, take her into custody! Detective Beckett, you need some down time. Go home and take tomorrow off as well."

Kate sat on her couch, hours later, shoulders shaking as the tears streamed down her face. She'd read _Heat's Loss _through in one sitting. The book had started out in its usual upbeat manner but about half way through it began getting darker and darker. She could read Castle's sense of loss and despair between the lines, until the last chapter devastated her. She couldn't get the last couple of paragraphs out of her mind.

_Nikki Heat was preparing for the happiest day of her life. She was marrying Dr. John Davis in a few hours. She'd just finished her shower and was waiting for her friends to come over to get her ready. She looked at the elegant wedding dress hanging in her closet. It was so beautiful._

_Her doorbell rang. That was funny, the girls were early, and they were never early. She opened the door and saw a messenger there._

"_Ms. Nikki Heat?" Why was a messenger here? He handed her a clipboard. _

"_Yes, that's me."_

"_Sign here please." Nikki signed and the messenger handed her the message. She opened and read it, the paper fluttering to the floor as it fell from her shaking hands as the message hit home. She was kneeling on the floor, crying, as her friend Laurie walked through the open door._

"_Nikki, what's wrong?" Nikki just shook her head and pointed at the message. Laurie picked it up and read it. It was from the International Reporter._

"_Ms. Nikki Heat. As you are listed as Jamison Rook's contact we regret to inform you that while assignment for us in Afghanistan, Mr. Rook's plane crashed in the mountains near Pakistan. It is rugged terrain with several tribal bands operating in that area. We do not anticipate any survivors."_

Kate dropped her head into her hands. Dear God, how was she supposed to fix something like this? How c_ould_ she fix something like this? In spite of Alexis's emails, in spite of her own feelings, Kate had a sinking sensation in her stomach. What was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: A New Plan**

_The best laid schemes o' mice and men aft gang agley. (Go awry): Robert Burns, Poet Laureate of Scotland_

The remaining weeks of the tour passed quickly for Castle. Tours with Alexis, writing his new book and planning his new project left him little time to brood over Kate or pursue the encounter or two. That was something that made Alexis quite happy. She was still exchanging e-mails with Kate. It took her several long ones, plus a few to Lanie, to pull Kate out of her funk following _Lost Heat. _She convinced Kate that since Rook's body hadn't been found, Castle could be convinced to find a way to resurrect Rook if he could be persuaded that Kate really loved Rick, and therefore Nikki really did love Rook. The exchange of e-mails caused Alexis and Kate to become very close, to the point that Alexis was beginning to view Kate as her mom. She kept Kate's spirits up and her own for that matter, feeling that if their plan worked out that in the near future she would have the mother-figure that she wanted and needed.

Alexis knew, without a doubt that Kate was the only woman that had made her father want to be a better man, at least the ones that had been in his life so far. She thought that Cecelia might have been, had they met at a better place and time. Alexis recruited Martha, convincing her that what was best for Castle was not what he wanted at the moment but what he needed for the years ahead. Yes, Kate was a stubborn, complicated woman with a history of avoiding commitment, but she was also fiercely loyal once she _had_ committed. Now that she knew what she wanted, and had admitted out loud who she loved, the problem was to convince Castle and bring him back to the deep love and commitment that Kate needed.

The old saw that absence makes the heart grow fonder was simply false, in most cases. It was usually as Maid Marian stated in Disney's _Robin Hood_, that it made the heart forgetful. But in this case it was true. The months without Castle had hurt so much that Kate knew that whatever she had felt for the other men in her life was _nothing_ compared to her love and need for Castle.

The hope was rising in her. Castle would be home in two days. Alexis had given her their ETA. She wouldn't meet them at the pier, although the thought was tempting. She wanted Castle back, but she didn't want to appear desperate. Most men, probably including Castle, would run like a rabbit at the thought of a desperate woman. She had to convince him that she was in love with him, the lasting kind of love, the kind that would let him forgive her mistakes and thoughtlessness. And the kind that would let her forgive his.

Rick got off the ship, still sporting his beard, short hair and aviator sunglasses. Alexis and Martha both wore floppy hats and sunglasses so they all passed through customs without being recognized.

Castle had no sooner arrived at the loft than he shaved off the beard but kept the moustache, trimmed to military style. He changed and called to arrange a meeting with Paula, Gina and the CEO of Black Pawn. He wanted to see if they would publish his new series under the pen name Alex Richards. They were eager for the meet, especially to see if they could figure out a way to resurrect Jamison Rook and appease the Nikki Heat fans that were out for blood. _Heat's Loss _had created a firestorm that hadn't died down yet. There were even protestors in front of Black Pawn's offices. They arranged the meeting for nine o'clock the next morning.

The meeting was stormy and lasted most of the day, but in the end they had reached an agreement. Black Pawn agreed to publish _In Fury Born _under the pen name, with the option to continue with the series if it sold well. Rick agreed to write a new Nikki Heat book to be released at the first of the year, and if it sold well enough, to revive the series four more books.

Alexis left the loft as soon as she was unpacked and changed. By that time Castle was in his office working on his mysterious new project. Alexis had called Kate and Lanie and they'd agreed to meet at Lanie's. Alexis picked up dinner at Remy's on the way over.

When she stepped into Lanie's apartment she was so surprised that she almost dropped the food bags. Kate did something that Alexis had never expected Kate to do. She grabbed Alexis in a bear hug and kissed her cheek.

Kate's lovely eyes were shining as she said, "Alexis, I'm so glad to see you." The next words out of her mouth were; "How is he?"

Alexis didn't even think about teasing her by asking who. "Physically, Dad's good, even great. He's lost about fifteen pounds and he's really toned. Mentally, I'm not sure. We don't talk as much as we used to and he's got some new project he's working on, and he won't even tell me what it is. I do know this, Kate: he still loves you. He admitted that to me but he doesn't believe that you love him. Our task is going to be to show him that he's it for you and to get him back _in love_ with you."

Kate sighed. "The first thing we have to do is just get him to talk to me. He won't even do that."

Alexis thought for a minute and said, "Grams and I will throw a "Back Home" party. We'll invite the mayor and a few of his cronies, Gina and Paula and you. Then it will be up to you. Whatever else he is, my dad is always a gentleman. I don't care how mad he is at you, he will never snub you in public or refuse to talk to you if you ask him in person."

Rick would announce his new project to the world the next day. The initial planning had been done by the end of June and basic arrangements in place. The kick off would be in San Diego, California. The announcements and initial publicity had been released on the first of July.

The summer tour hadn't lasted quite as long as originally planned. Rick wanted good weather for the start of his project. It was now August 20th. Rick had made arrangements to get on an afternoon talk show hosted by his friend Frances Conway. Rick had asked Alexis and Martha to watch the show. Kate couldn't as she was on duty, as were Esposito, Ryan and Lanie.

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the premier entertainment talk show in the country, Information New York! Here is our host, Frances Conway. _The host moved to center stage.

Tall, dark haired and pretty, Frances had a lot more going for her than her looks. She seldom used a teleprompter. Highly intelligent, she usually made up her own questions. She'd known Rick since college and jumped at the chance to get Rick on her show.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, especially ladies, we at Information New York have a special treat for you, the ruggedly handsome celebrity author, Richard Castle, author of the hit Nikki Heat and Derrek Storm series of novels. Come on out, Rick." _Rick entered the set wearing green wool trousers and a leather jacket.

Frances hugged Rick and kissed his cheek. "It's great to see you again, Rick but what's with the costume? You're usually the epitome of sartorial elegance."

Rick grinned. "I'm glad you asked, Frances." He unzipped the jacket to reveal a khaki shirt with two silver bars on the collar points and a row of ribbons over the left pocket. "It's not a costume, it's my old uniform."

Frances raised her eyebrows. "Your old uniform? Rick, why are you wearing it today?"

"Let me give you a little background first," Rick replied. "I've always been fascinated with flying. As a child I had kites and gliders and radio control airplanes. When I was a teen-ager a friend of my mother's, and later mine, I taught me to fly. I got my pilot's license at 16. After college, I joined the Marines and became a combat pilot. I still love to fly and do so as often as possible. A few years ago I set up the Wings of Fury foundation to preserve and promote military aviation history. Within that foundation is a charitable foundation, which provides aid to the widows and orphans of American military aircrews killed in the line of duty."

Rick smiled into the camera, his blue sparkling. "Now as to why I am in uniform. With the help of numerous friends, associates and organizations we will be putting on a series of airshows focusing on the men and aircraft that flew and fought in World War Two, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. There will be vintage warplanes from each of those wars flying.

"Of course there will be other attractions such as acrobatic aircraft, flight demonstration teams and both military and civilian parachutists. The kick-off performance will be on Labor Day weekend in San Diego, California. I know that it's all the way across the country, but I hope that some of you can attend the Wings of Fury airshow. For those who cannot attend there will be videos of the show available after the show. I don't have all the details yet, but those interested will be able to purchase the videos form the website, .com, and for those just interested in the organization, contact .org.*

Frances looked rather awed as she asked, "Will you actually be flying in the airshow, Rick?"

Rick grinned at her. It was obvious that the majority of her celebrity interviewees would never do something like fly their own planes. "Yes, Frances, I will. I will be flying a Grumman F7F Tigercat and a Beechcraft A-37 Dragonfly at the San Diego show. If it goes as well as we hope, I will be flying a Grumman F9F Panther at subsequent shows."

Frances whispered into the mike connecting her with her camera man. "Get a close-up of his ribbons." She then said, "You are wearing quite a few ribbons, Rick, would you care to tell us about them?"

Rick shook his head. "No Frances, I'd rather not, other than to say they are mine and I earned them. Before the fortune and fame, before Richard Castle, I was Captain Richard Rogers USMCR, a pilot with Marine attack squadron VFMA 315."

Frances gave him a look and said, "Just a couple of more questions Rick. What is your reaction to the firestorm of outrage from Nikki heat fans over _Heat's Loss?_ "

Rick grimaced. "I was quite surprised by it. I thought I was out of ideas and tried to end the series. I can tell the fans, now, that after talks with my publishers, you can look for the release of _Rekindled Heat _in January of next year. Thank you for having me on your show but I have to leave now. I need to be in California tomorrow."

As Rick left the set Frances smiled at the camera. "Ladies and gentlemen, take a good look at your screen. Maybe Rick won't tell us about his medals, but can any of you? Our studio number is 212-555-6161." The number flashed on the screen over a slow close-up pan of the medals.

It was only a matter of seconds when an authoritative voice was broadcast. "My name is John Crofton and I am a retired Navy Captain. I won't go into all his awards, just the four most significant. The Navy Cross is our nation's second highest award for valor, and the Silver Star is the third highest. The Distinguished Flying Cross and the Purple Heart for wounds suffered in combat. Not only is the captain a very brave man, he's a bold one as well."

Frances said, "Thank you, Captain Crofton, and to paraphrase an old line, quite apart from the original intent, _Oh Ricky, we hardly knew you."_

Rick had never expected the close in shot of his ribbons and really wasn't prepared for the media blitz that followed. The headline in one major newspaper read, _**Rick Castle, War Hero. Who Knew?**_ _Having verified the facts with the Marine Corps, it is undeniable that our perennial playboy is in fact, much more than meets the eye…_

One e-magazine article had a particularly vengeful tone to it. _**Fly Away, Flyboy by Kristina Cottera.**_ _It appears that the long rumored romance between our favorite writer and his muse is finally over. Sources tell us that Rick Castle spent all summer in Europe with his family and no sign of Detective Kate Beckett. Now that he's returned, he's off to California. Alone! What's the matter, Kate, is he too much man for you? Rick the writer easy to control, Rick the warrior, not so much. Did little Katie try to pull the kitten's tail and find out he's a tiger? I like tigers._

Fortunately for Rick's peace of mind, the various newspapers wouldn't hit the streets until the following day. Unfortunately, Kristina Cottera's article hit within a couple of hours. Rick had changed out of the uniform before he left the studio. He was dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and a vee-neck sweater. He drove to the _Old Haunt,_ ordered a beer and said to the manager, "Hey, Brian, turn the bartending over to Chuck and come to the office, please." They spent a couple of hours going over the books and discussing what Rick wanted done while he was away.

Rick walked into the loft and was confronted by two furious redheads. Martha started in. "Richard, how could you do this, keeping us in the dark about something of this scale? We're your family, for goodness sake, and while I can somewhat understand keeping the planning under wraps until it was done, you could do us the courtesy of letting us know you're leaving! And to fly in an airshow!"

Castle folded his arms and adopted a wide-legged stance.

"Mother, I kept it silent because if I told you and Alexis you'd have nagged and nattered at me all summer not to do this. To stay here where it's safe, don't take any risks. Well, this is something I've wanted to do for years. I held off because Alexis needed me and so did you. Alexis is enrolled in college and has a substantial monthly allowance. Your school is going well, you're financially stable. I'm not needed here for the moment. Besides it's not like I'm leaving New York. I'll be gone for ten days to two weeks, then I'll be home. These airshows take a lot of time and resources to arrange so we won't be putting on more than three or four a year. Any argument you could use would be moot anyway. I've signed legally binding contracts."

Alexis jumped in. Her plan to get him and Kate talking was perfect, and he was going to ruin everything! "It's not right, Dad. You can't just run off and leave your responsibilities behind! You can't just leave _us_ behind and pretend that it doesn't matter!"

Castle gave Alexis a stern look. "Alexis, you weren't listening. I'll only be gone less than two weeks. Now I'm leaving in the morning. You can either accept it and calm down, and I'll take you out for a nice dinner, or you can sulk here. We both may be adults but I am the parent and you are the child."

Alexis stared at him a long moment before walking close to him. "Then act like it," she said quietly before rushing up the stairs to her room, followed by Martha, who shot him a look promising that this was far from over.

Castle swallowed hard and headed over the table and rifled through the mail, trying to ignore the very real and surprisingly stinging look of disappointment in his daughter's eyes.

_Author's note: *The two starred websites are wholly fictitious, a product of the writer's imagination. Any resemblance to an actual website is purely coincidental._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Flight of Eagles Part One**

**San Diego, California**

Rick taxied the F7F into the tie down area of MCAS Miramar, just North of San Diego. It had been difficult to get permission to use Miramar because the date was so close to Miramar's own annual show. But the fact that most of the aircraft were historic military aircraft tied in very well when the Marine Corps Air Museum finally convinced the authorities to agree.

He'd made the trip in 12 hours, doing it in three stages for refueling. He also eaten lunch and taken rest breaks while the plane was being refueled. He'd hired a pilot to fly the A-37 out and an old buddy from VFMA 315 had volunteered to fly the F9F.

Rick climbed down from the cockpit. He was wearing his old flight suit and leather jacket from his service days. He turned around and was surprised to be met by a Marine Master Gunnery Sergeant, who rendered a sharp salute and said, "Welcome to MCAS Miramar, Captain. It's good to see you again." Rick returned the salute, and then grinned from ear to ear, happy to see his old crew chief. His eyes twinkling, Rick said, "Lee Jenkins, you old devil, the last time I saw you, you were a skinny sergeant with a lot more hair." They reached out and shook hands. With an equally large grin, Lee said, "I lost most of it taking care of cocky young pilots with no damn sense who abused their aircraft."

Rick got his luggage out of the plane's gun compartment which, once the cannons and ammunition drums had been removed, became the baggage compartment. Lee gestured to an enlisted Marine. "Take the Captain's gear over to 315's BOQ, the CQ will tell you which room."

He turned to Rick. "I got some guys to volunteer to service your bird, sir. You're something of a legend in 315 and a few of my mechanics want to look at those old radials to see how it was done in the old days. I'll show you to the BOQ. Colonel Lawrence has requested that you meet him at the O-Club at 19:30 for supper. There's a set of dress blues waiting in your quarters, complements of the squadron, sir, yours to keep."

Rick sat on the bed in the Bachelor Officer's Quarters (BOQ). He needed to shower and change when all he wanted to do was relax and maybe snag a burger, but an invitation from the squadron CO couldn't be ignored. He looked at the uniform hanging in the closet. A complete set of blues, right down to his wings and ribbons. At least they'd gone with ribbons instead of the full medals. Rick wondered where they had gotten his sizes as the fit of the tunic left little space for error.

He sighed and got up, took his shower, shaved and dressed in the uniform. Even the Corfam low quarters fit perfectly. He checked the fit of the uniform then stepped into the foyer and was surprised by a female Marine officer in dress blues. She smiled a smile that lit up her dark eyes. "Good evening, Captain Rogers, I am Lieutenant Samantha Velazquez. I'm the junior officer in 315. Colonel Lawrence asked me to be your escort officer and liaison for the duration of the airshow.

Rick returned the smile and said, "I'm pleased to meet you Lieutenant, and I will be sure to thank the Colonel for the courtesy. While this may not be strictly protocol, may I say that you look quite lovely this evening?" Rick was not paying an empty compliment. The women had a slender but quite womanly figure. She had dark hair worn short, a flawless olive complexion and lively eyes.

Dimples appeared when she smiled. "It may not be regulation, sir, but officer or not I am a woman and every woman appreciates a complement, so thank you, sir. You look handsome as well."

They stepped outside and got into her car. The drive to the club was brief with no need for conversation; the man that used to fill the air with his words had disappeared. Entering the club, they were directed to Colonel Lawrence's table. Colonel Lawrence could have passed for the public's impression of a senior Marine officer. Tall and tanned, his brush cut blonde hair was just going gray. His eyes were an odd golden-brown almost like those of a hawk. No one would call him handsome. Striking yes, handsome no. His face was too severe, all planes and angles, his look more Scandinavian than his English name. His wife however, was beautiful, very much Scandinavian. She had long white-blonde hair, sculpted features, eyes a pale blue and a dazzling smile.

Rick stopped. "Good evening, Colonel. I'm Richard Rogers." The Colonel nodded.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Geoffrey Lawrence and I'd like to introduce my wife, Britta. Won't you please join us?" After the exchange of pleasantries and placing their orders, the Colonel said, "I am really pleased about your intent of your airshow. Somebody's finally putting on a show meant to emphasize air combat history. Especially our contribution. Most films concentrate on the Air Force or the Navy. I have to ask you why you chose San Diego for your premier show rather than New York."

Rick thought a moment then said, "I was stationed at El Toro and grew quite fond of the area. More importantly, the Marine Air Museum is here." After the explanation they chatted about things in general, relaxed friendly conversation. Toward the end of the evening Britta Lawrence said, "You may be a fine pilot, Rick, but I think you're a better writer."

Rick was shocked. "What do you mean, Britta?"

She laughed. "Just because a show is titled _Information New_ _York_ doesn't mean it doesn't reach the West coast. Haven't you been watching the Internet? She pulled her phone out of her purse and grinned. "It's a good thing that I'm a happily married woman."

Her husband chimed in. "Of course there are several female pilots on this base who aren't. Better watch your six, Captain Rogers." He cast a sly glance at Lieutenant Velazquez who blushed and hid a smile behind her hand.

After the Colonel and his lady left, Samantha said, "They have a very nice bar in here, Rick, care for a nightcap?"

He smiled and said, "I'd love to, but I'm worn out. One drink and I'd face plant right here."

She returned the smile and said, "Okay I'll take you back to quarters, but I'm going to hold you to that drink."

Samantha dropped Rick off then parked her car. The female BOQ was only fifty yards away. _Well, very interesting, _she thought_. He looks like a lot of fun._

While Rick was safely in California, the blow-up in New York was another matter. Kristina Cottera had seriously underestimated how large a number of Kate's supporters there were. Had she simply reported the matter, it would probably been okay, but the snarky, gloating tone of her article had her blog and face book page inundated with hate mail and unfriendings. Her popularity took a nosedive. She was going to have to do some serious back-peddling and groveling to save her job.

The paparazzi hounded Kate, Martha and Alexis, until Alexis hired private security to deal with them, not only for Martha and her but Kate as well. Rick was taking a beating too, until Kate actually made a public statement asking them to back off, and that this situation was more her fault than his.

When Alexis managed to get Kate to come to the loft to talk about the whole situation, she suggested that Kate fly to San Diego and confront Rick. She and Martha would accompany her for moral support. Kate refused. She put an arm around Alexis and said, "Alexis, it's not that I don't want to. I would give anything to straighten this thing out and be in his arms tonight. But I can't. Not with what he's doing. He'll be practicing for that airshow. What your dad is doing is relatively safe as long as he's concentrating on what he's doing, but he's flying a high performance aircraft. If I do anything to interrupt that concentration, he could die. And if he did, because of me, so would I."

Kate sighed. "Alexis, I'm the only one he abandoned and I deserve it. I didn't choose him when I had the chance. So when he gets back we'll have the party as planned. I'll talk to him." She smiled. "I can tell you this; I talked it over with my dad. I've dropped my mom's case. I pray that it will be enough to convince him. Of course, before I dropped it I turned all my files over to Jordan Shaw and your grandfather, but I'm out of it. I also promise you this. Your dad is the love of my life. It took me way too long to realize it. No matter what he says unless and until he marries someone else, I won't give up."

Cole Maddox, aka Cedric Marks, aka who knows what else, walked to his car carrying a case containing the stolen, highly modified AR-10 assault rifle. The rifle had been fitted with a heavy barrel, accurized, fitted with a suppresser and a 10X sniper scope. This would be the third attempt at taking out Kate Beckett. The man sent before him had failed completely and he had narrowly missed one attempt, wounding her severely. He wouldn't fail this time. He would empty the entire magazine of 7.62's into her body and then he'd head to Costa Rica for a while and enjoy his $100,000. He placed the case in the trunk of his car, closed the trunk, got in and started to exit the underground garage. He was just pulling into the street when a .338 Lapua bullet shattered the driver's side window and Maddox's skull as well. Maddox wasn't going to Costa Rica after all.

Jackson Hunt smiled in grim satisfaction. One down, several to go. Hunt didn't give a damn about Johanna Beckett's death or any of the others Bracken had ordered murdered. What he did care about was the fact that Bracken had ordered the failed assassination attempt on the woman his son loved. Hunt was a hard, cold man. A highly placed intelligence officer and trained assassin.

He only loved four things in the world: Martha Rogers, his son, his granddaughter and his country.

He now had all of the files that had been accumulated plus a number of his own. His fury was not only aimed at Bracken and his immediate cronies, but all the crooked officials who had betrayed their oaths to help Bracken, impede the investigation or just turn their heads away from their duty to line their own pockets

Rick Castle awoke and stretched luxuriously. Eight hours of uninterrupted sleep felt wonderful. He was just getting out of bed when there was a knock on the door. He shuffled to the door and opened it to a grinning Sergeant Jenkins. The sergeant handed him a package. He opened it to find a yellow t-shirt with the word Marines printed on it along with the eagle globe and Anchor, a pair of red running shorts with the same logos, a pair of athletic socks and running shoes. "Colonel Lawrence thought that you might like to join us for our morning run and daily dozen. Five minutes, sir."

Rick laughed at himself. _What did I get myself into this time? I mean, I like to work out but these guys are acting like I'm back in the Corps. Oh well, at least I won't have to find a gym._ He finished dressing and walked outside. Sergeant Jenkins said, "Follow me, sir." They reached a formation and Colonel Lawrence said, "Good morning, Captain Rogers, please fall in with the other officers."

After the five kilometer run and half an hour of calisthenics, Rick was walking around to cool off. Colonel Lawrence said, "There's a complete set of Marpats waiting in your quarters, Captain Rogers. Shower down and be at the open mess in three-zero. Lieutenant Velazquez will escort you."

Rick replied in the affirmative then jogged back to his quarters. He was getting a little suspicious. He was here only to arrange an airshow wasn't he? These people were treating him a whole lot like a serving officer. He showered, shaving in the shower, remembering the time saving tricks from his active duty days. Dressing in the combat-utility uniform, complete to the rank bars on the collar, he stepped outside and was met by Lieutenant Velazquez. She rendered a crisp salute and said, "Good morning, sir, we need to get a move on. There's a lot on the agenda today." Why did it seem that there was more meaning in her words then the simple one?

They were sent to Colonel Lawrence's table and the mess attendant delivered their trays. They chatted amicably while they ate. When they finished Rick said, "Thank you for the breakfast and quarters, sir, but I need to arrange off base lodgings and a car." Colonel Lawrence smiled and said, "Go ahead and order your car, Captain Rogers, but hold up on your lodgings. There is a meeting at 10:00 that I would appreciate you attending."

He called a car rental agency and had them deliver a vehicle.

Following Samantha's directions, Rick pulled up in front of base headquarters at 09:50. They entered the building and were directed to a conference room. Colonel Lawrence and a couple of other officers were waiting for them along with the base commander and the base Sergeant Major. After being introduced to the other people in the room, they were offered coffee which they accepted. Promptly at 10:00 the door opened and a Marine Brigadier General and his aide entered.

At the command of "Attention, General on Deck," all the people rose to their feet and assumed the position of attention. The general looked around the room and said, "At ease, everyone please take your seats. I would like a cup of that coffee. Bill, see to it please." He settled himself and looked around. "Let's get right to the point of this meeting. I am General Clifton Sullivan, and I'm on the commandant's staff. I work with the Commander of the recruiting command and the public relations command.

He looked at Rick. "I assume that you are Captain Rogers."

Rick was quiet for a moment then said, "Sir, I'm just Richard Rogers. I was Captain Rogers a long time ago. I'm not sure why Colonel Lawrence wanted me in uniform."

General Sullivan looked Rick straight in the eyes, "Once a Marine always a Marine, right Captain?"

Rick gulped. "Right, sir."

"Very good. This meeting is all about you. This idea of yours has caught the attention both of the commander of Marine aviation and the commandant. It's just what the country needs right now. Because of that we would like to lay a proposition before you. What we are asking you to do is rather rare, but it has been done in the past so the precedent is there. We would like you to return to the Marine Corps active reserve as a special assignments officer, continuing to work with Wings of Fury but also to make special appearances for the Corps. Honestly, we're going to exploit your celebrity status as Richard Castle. What we want to show is that a reserve officer can come from many different walks of life and still contribute a valuable service to his country. You will be promoted Lieutenant Colonel and assigned to the recruiting command. It's not all just appearances. You will be an active reserve officer and expected to attend monthly drills and annual training. Your commitment will be four years. What do you think, Marine?"

Rick was a little stunned. "It's a lot to take in, sir; I'm overwhelmed at the moment."

"I understand, but we need a quick decision on this. We'd like to make the announcement as soon as possible. We'd like to connect the whole thing with the airshow. There's also a big charity ball this Friday at the Hotel Del Coronado. We'd like you to make an appearance and be photographed with Miss San Diego. Also, as soon as the show's over we need you to report to Quantico for a refresher course. It takes a month. We would also like you to attend the Marine Corps Ball with the lady of your choice."

Rick shook his head. "Well, sir, even if I agree the paperwork will take time and I can't very well attend a charity ball stag."

General Sullivan grinned. "The paperwork will be transmitted electronically with the paper hardcopy to follow. The electronic part is already on my laptop. All it requires is your signature. The hardcopy is in my briefcase, also requiring only your signature. As to attending the ball stag, I don't think that with all the female officers on this base that Colonel Lawrence or Colonel Hardesty will have any problem finding a volunteer."

"I would still need to discuss this with my daughter and my mother. They both live with me," Rick said.

"Could you call them? I know that something like this should be a face to face discussion but the needs of the service make that a problem in this case. I will be glad to talk to them if it will help."

"Very well, sir, let's give it a try."

Alexis answered her phone, her voice still a little frosty. "What is it, Dad?"

Rick grimaced. "Alexis, is your grandmother there? Good. Please get her and set your phone to Skype, something has come up, something important and I don't want you to think that this is just another of my wild ideas."

It took Martha a couple of minutes to appear. Rick first scanned the room so that his whereabouts and the people with him could be verified. He then turned the phone over to General Sullivan who identified himself and explained the program, stressing the fact that Rick in no way would be involved in any kind of overseas service or hazardous duty. He also stressed that it wouldn't be taking Rick away from home all that often, since his reserve duty station was in New York.

General Sullivan gave the phone back to Rick. Alexis was mollified that at least he'd called to get her opinion. She didn't like it, as it would probably delay her plans and Kate's, but felt that if Rick really wanted to do this, it was better than some of the scenarios he could come up with on his own. She knew enough about the military to know that it would also keep his skirt chasing in check until she and Kate corralled him. There had been enough sex scandals recently involving senior officers. Alexis sighed. "If you really want to do this, Dad, go ahead. I don't think it's a good idea, but at least it's a safer option."

General Sullivan pulled the hardcopy from his attaché case and opened his laptop. He handed Rick a pen and a stylus. Rick signed. He swore Rick into the service then read off the order appointing him lieutenant colonel.

"Ladies should always do this when possible," the general said. "Lieutenant Velazquez will you do the honors?"

"My pleasure, sir." She took the lieutenant colonels insignia from the general, removed the captains bars from Rick's collar points and pinned the new ones in place. A Marine staff photographer was called in to record the event.

The general shook Rick's hand. "Well, Colonel Rogers, I have to get back to Washington, but you can be sure that Colonels Hardesty and Lawrence expect you to be at the O-Club tonight. You'll have to get over to officer's sales to pick up a few uniforms. And I'm sure that Colonel Lawrence knows of a local shop that can have a mess dress uniform ready for you by Friday afternoon. Since you're now on temporary active duty, I'm sure that Colonel Hardesty can assign some personnel to you to help with the final details of the airshow."

The evening edition of a major San Diego newspaper carried the following story:

_MCAS Miramar: Celebrity Author and operation Iraqi Freedom war hero Richard Castle has been recalled to active duty…_

_Author's Note: If this part of the story seems far- fetched, it is not. Something similar has been done in the past. On a number of occasions. The two most prominent being: In World War Two William (Wild Bill) Donovan, a New York lawyer who had served in World War one was recalled as Colonel to head the OSS, the predecessor to the CIA. He was 59 at the time. Later he was promoted Brigadier General then Major General. During the Spanish-American war of 1898 Confederate General Joseph Wheeler returned to Federal service as A Major General of U.S. volunteers serving in Cuba as the Cavalry division commander. Discharged in 1900 and re-commissioned as a Brigadier in the Regular army. He was 61 years old when he returned to Federal service. Also during World War Two a number of people who had no military experience at all but who had critical skills were directly commissioned into the service. And these were people other than Medical personnel and lawyers._

_Swordwriter._

Constructive reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Flight of Eagles Part two**

Rick had expected to be busy when he flew out to Miramar. The expectation was exceeded by at least three times. He was extremely fortunate that the Marines provided him with a staff. He was moved out of the rather small BOQ room to a spacious suite in senior transit officer's quarters.

The details were endless. Thankfully the civilians he'd been working with meshed well with the military personnel Space had to be arranged for the visiting aircraft to be parked and serviced, fuel had to be arranged for, lodging had to be found off base for the civilians, vendor spaces had to be allotted, press passes issued, security arranged for as military personnel couldn't be expected to guard civilian aircraft, etcetera. On top of all that, Rick had to pose for publicity photos and interviews and find time to be fitted for mess dress.

Another thing he had never expected was the flood of applications that arrived as soon as word got out that he needed a date for Friday night. He'd expected only the women from Miramar. There couldn't be that many single female officers at Miramar. There weren't. But a Navy Nurse from Fleet Base San Diego was in the O club when the word got out. She was on her cell phone in thirty seconds flat. The Navy/ Marine grapevine was almost as fast as the internet. The word spread To the Marine Corps Recruit Depot, the Naval training center and Camp Pendleton.

The one saving grace was that enlisted women were barred in that dating between officers and enlisted personnel was strictly prohibited. Still, the next day there were over 200 applicant's with pictures. Sergeant Jenkins thought it was hilarious and quickly reminded Rick of his Pensacola reputation. One thing that all the military women agreed on. The word was not to get out to civilians. Britta Lawrence heard about it, was amused by it and decided that she, Helen Hardesty, and a few other officer's wives would form a screening committee and narrow it down to five women for rick to pick from. "This is great; she was quoted as saying we've got our own dating game."

The women set a number of criteria. She had to be a commissioned officer of the naval service. (Navy or Marines). She had to be single and not in a committed relationship. She couldn't be less than thirty years of age and at least an O-3 (Marine captain or Navy lieutenant) she had to range from very pretty to beautiful. That eliminated most of the applicants but still left twenty women to sort through. The committee had to work fast, they only had two days. The woman couldn't be notified on the day of the ball. Rick had agreed to let the committee choose his date. It amused him; it was kind of like being back in high school and going on a blind date.

After all, it was only a few hours in formal company. He'd never see the woman after that. Samantha Velazquez was furious. She'd met the man first, was assigned to him now as his administrative assistant, found him charming and was now denied the chance to go out with him. It simply wasn't fair! She was totally thinking of herself and failed to realize just how bad it would look for her to go out with him, being so much his junior both in rank and age. It would reflect very badly on both of them and on the Marine Corps.

Rick for his part never even considered it. Samantha, while pretty was far too young. He'd even managed to forget that he owed her a drink. He'd been that tired at the club.

Rick had spent a long day in his borrowed office working on the details of the airshow for the most part but the organizers of the charity ball had called up and asked if he would care to donate something to the silent auction. He agreed to donate the complete Derek Storm and Nikki Heat series in hardcover, personally signed by him. He ordered copies to be shipped overnight.

It was a late dinner for him as his last meeting of the day was with the commander of the Navy's Blue Angels flight demonstration team. They would be performing at the show which was an addition to their regular schedule and took a lot of persuading by Marine Corps brass. Due to the rather impromptu nature of the performance it would be an abbreviated routine not their full demonstration, still it was part of the draw.

Meanwhile, the committee had made their selection. She was Commander Michelle Harte MC USN a Navy doctor. Thirty-nine, a divorcee with no children, she was tall and trim, auburn hair and brown-eyed she was a beautiful, poised woman. She'd applied just because she thought it would be fun and she really needed a special night out. Her duties were intense as she was a flight surgeon.

That her date would be an officer, a pilot and an author whose books she'd read made it very interesting. She wasn't a huge fan but she had read him. That it was an arranged date, not quite a blind date, amused her in the same way it had amused him. She'd been a late bloomer, not coming into her full beauty until she was in her twenty's. Tall and slender she'd not had many dates in high school.

She wondered what the man would really be like. A wealthy celebrity used to a life of ease and yet a former, highly decorated combat pilot it seemed like an odd combination.

Friday night finally rolled around. Rick adjusted the fit of his cummerbund and donned the ornate evening mess jacket. He checked the fit in the mirror, pleased that he'd lost the unnecessary weight and the uniform fit as it should. Just as he was about to leave, he remembered his calling cards. Picking up his card case he put it in his pocket.

Rick had another thing to thank Samantha for. He'd forgotten that officers were supposed to have calling cards. She knew of a printing shop, five minutes from the base that could do overnight printing and had several styles especially for the Marines in stock. All they had to do was add the name and rank. His cards had the Marine Corps insignia at the top left, Naval Aviator wings at top right, the legend United States Marine Corps centered on the card and underneath that, Lieutenant Colonel Richard a. Rogers

Placing his cover on his head he stepped outside and got into his rented Jaguar F Type S. It wasn't a long drive to The Women's senior officer's quarters as Commander Harte was stationed at Miramar.

Rick pulled up in front of her quarters and walked to the door. She was waiting for him in the foyer. He opened the door and held it for her. She smiled as she came out and offered her hand. He took in a light grip. "Good Evening, Commander Harte, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rogers. He smiled you are as lovely as I was told, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and blushed at the compliment. "It's my pleasure to meet you as well and as I was told you're a handsome man. A charming one as well. Commander Harte is too formal for a date, don't you think? I'm Michelle or Shelly."

Rick nodded and smiled. "I agree, I prefer Rick. Shall we go? It wouldn't reflect well on the service for two senior officers to be late."

Having been stationed at El Toro Rick knew the San Diego area well and had no trouble finding his way to the Hotel Del Coronado. Turning his car over to the valet, he escorted Michelle into the hotel. He deposited his cover in the cloak room and Michelle took his arm as they entered the Grand Ballroom. Rick handed their invitations and calling cards to the doorman who announced; Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rogers and Commander Michelle Harte.

Their table number had been on the invitation and they were shown to the table where Colonels Hardesty and Lawrence were seated with their respective ladies. The three men hadn't known each other before Rick's arrival at Miramar but there was the bond of men who loved to fly and although at different times, the warrior bond of men who had seen combat and survived. When the drinks came the talk became somewhat animated as they were talking with their hands as they described flight maneuvers as pilots tend to do. The three women watched, amused. The wives were used to it and Michelle had been dealing with pilots her whole career.

Finally she said, "Gentlemen, you do have ladies pining for your company. Talk about work some other time." With that all three men turned their attention back where it should have been all along. The food was superb as were the wines, as should be expected at a four star hotel and a $1500.00 a plate dinner. The conversation was kept light and lively as all six of them were sophisticated highly intelligent people.

After everyone had finished eating The Master of Ceremonies got up and introduced the doctor that was the head of the Angel Hearts foundation and children's hospital and research center, the charity that this evening was all about. The doctor made his appeal then the MC introduced the dignitaries and Miss San Diego, Laura Leticia Delgado, a senior at San Diego State University.

She posed for a few pictures then the MC said, "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special attendee tonight who we would like to come up here and be recognized and to get his picture taken with a beautiful girl. Ladies and Gentlemen, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rogers USMC. Better known under his pen name. The celebrity author Richard Castle. Come on up Colonel." Rick approached the stage amid rousing applause. Rick stepped on to the stage and took the microphone. "Thank you. I'm a writer not a speaker so I will just say this. Thank you all for coming tonight to support this worthy cause and I hope that you will dig deep into your checkbooks and buy the items at the silent auction."

While he went to get the pictures taken with Miss San Diego, the MC said, "Ladies and Gentlemen there is another item not listed in your catalog. A complete set of both the Nikki Heat and Derek Storm books in hardcover first editions. Colonel Rogers has kindly donated them. All will be personal signed by the author, tonight."

Colonel Lawrence approached the stage and asked the MC for the microphone. "Colonel Rogers can you come here please?" Startled, rick turned away from the photographer.

Colonel Lawrence said, Ladies and Gentlemen, The MC rather stressed Colonel Rogers' status as a celebrity author. I think that while that's true it doesn't say enough about the man. I command Marine attack squadron VFMA 315 the Death Angels. A couple of years before I joined the squadron A young Captain distinguished himself in combat winning two of our country's highest awards for valor, the Navy Cross and the Silver Star. He was also awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross and the Purple Heart. That officer was Captain Richard Rogers.

The dancing started shortly after that, while some people danced, others perused the objects on display for the auction. Rick and Michelle were both good dancers and thoroughly enjoyed themselves laughing a lot and being completely free with each other as neither had any expectations of anything at all but the ball itself. Nor would there be anything beyond a polite goodnight.

Rick was especially pleased that his books went for $8000.00 He was pleased but thought it ridiculous that somebody would pay that much for a set of books worth $500.00 at most.

Rick spent all day Saturday working on the airshow and a couple of publicity shots for the Marine Corps. He slept in Sunday morning, had a leisurely breakfast and attended church at the base chapel at Colonel Lawrence's request. Sunday afternoon there was a squadron barbecue, picnic and softball game. Rick had a great time although he had to be very careful to keep a distance from Lieutenant Velazquez who seemed determined to spend time with him.

Monday and Tuesday were especially hectic with ironing out the final administrative details of the airshow. On Wednesday the participating aircraft began arriving. Rick was especially proud that he'd been able to track down so many World War Two aircraft that were still airworthy and would be able to fly in the show as well as providing static display. Not only allied aircraft. From the Axis powers there was a Mitsubishi A6M5 Zero, A Focke -Wulf FW-190 and a Messerschmitt BF-109. The Korean and Viet-Nam wars yielded a Mikoyan Mig-15 and Mikoyan-Gurevich Mig- 17 fighters. The World War Two contingent was, of course the largest, with all the aircraft airworthy. They managed to have fighters, dive bombers and bombers. The Army Air Force aircraft: Fighters: P-39, P-40, P-47, And P-51. Bombers: B-25, B-17, A-26. Navy and Marines: Fighters: F4F, F6F, F4U. Dive Bombers: SBD, SB2C. Bomber: PBJ-1. Great Britain/Canada. Fighters: Hawker Hurricane, DeHaviland Mosquito, Supermarine Spitfire.

From the Korean War, U.S. Air Force Fighters: F-51(P-51), F-80, F-84, F-86, F-94. Navy/Marines: F4U, F2H, F7F, F9F.

From the Viet-Nam War: Air Force: Fighter F-100. Attack: A-37, AC-47, AC-119.

Navy/Marines: Attack; AD-1. Fighters: Both non flying at the Marine Air Museum, Vought F-8 and McDonnell F-4.

With more than 30 historical aircraft that would be flying, the logistical and control problems were enormous and that didn't count the civilian aerobatic and sky diving aircraft and the Blue Angels. Rick, his military staff and the civilian operators were up to their asses in Alligators and of course, Murphy's Law was in effect everywhere.*

But by dint of many hours of hard work, gallons of coffee and cases of anti-acids it all got done.

There was a "Meet the Pilots" party at a nearby hotel on Friday night, preceding the airshow. Rick didn't want to attend as he was pretty tired but as the driving force behind the show and a pilot in the show, he was essential to the party. He was smart enough to stick to ginger ale, knowing that he had to fly in the morning. The party was a fund raiser of sorts. Tickets were $100.00 per person. Rick thought that a price like that would limit the number of attendees. It didn't, not by much. The place was packed. Since the dress was casual, most people wore jeans and shirts, a few sports coats were in evidence as were some women in skirts. A few of the women's costumes were pretty revealing.

Rick stuck to a red polo with the Wings of Fury logo on it, black jeans and a pair of black cowboy boots that one of the pilots from Texas had gifted him with. He was starting to get annoyed with and wary of Samantha Velazquez. She was hanging around him way too much, it almost felt like stalking. She was somewhat tipsy, wearing a short skirt and a tight, translucent t-shirt.

Rick had stayed at the party long enough to fulfil his obligations. When another Marine distracted Samantha by asking her to dance, Rick made his escape. Fortunately, she wasn't drunk enough or stupid enough to try to approach him in his quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Eagles in Flight**

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. It was a perfect day for flying. A breeze off the ocean, only a few miles away, kept the day comfortable rather than hot. The crowd started arriving at seven o'clock, three hours before the scheduled start time. Although the show itself was free, there was a requested donation of $10.00 per person or $15.00 per family. Most people were happy to donate. Three bands, a rock band, a country band, and a pop band, had volunteered their time and talents, playing for free in exchange for the publicity.

The crowd was in a good mood. It was a beautiful day and the breeze was wafting the delightful smells from the various food vendors over the seating area. Food and drink vendors weren't the only kind there. There were toys for the kids, T-shirts, hats, souvenirs, books, videos and just about anything aviation related, including rides on the B-17 and B-25.

A huge Diamondvision screen had been set up, and the crowd quieted as it lit up with the announcer's face. "Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the presentation of the colors and the National Anthem, which will be sung by the star of stage and screen, Shannon Delaney. The colors will be presented by the United States Marine composite color guard."

The colors presented and the National Anthem was sung, and after the color guard retired, the announcer stepped up again. "Ladies and gentlemen, to begin the show I would like to present to you the man behind Wings of Fury, and star of the show, Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rogers."

Rick stepped up. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming, and thank you for your generous donations. To correct our announcer, I am not the star of the show. There is no one star. My fellow pilots are the stars. The combat aircraft you will see today are the stars, but most of all the real stars of this show are the ghosts of men who fought so gallantly and are no longer with us, physically. But they will always be with us if we remember, if we teach our children to remember, and if they teach theirs. Now some of you why I have included aircraft in the show that were once flown by enemies. We should all remember that just because a man is an enemy doesn't mean that he isn't a brave man. He probably loves his country just as much as we love ours. He may believe that his ideology is the right one and he may fight just as hard to defend it. Thank you. Now, let the show begin!"

The crowd reacted to a roar as the Blue Angels thundered overhead in the diamond-four formation.

**New York City, eight days earlier**

An exhausted Kate Beckett flopped down on her couch. The case they had just finished had been horrible. The murder of twin girls and their mother by a crazy ex-boyfriend had taken so much out of her that she had barely eaten or slept. She hadn't talked to Alexis in five days. Her phone rang then. Her eyes lit up when it said it was Alexis. She answered it.

"Kate, this is Alexis. Can you come over to the loft? I really need to talk to you!"

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "What has your father done now?"

"I really don't want to talk about it over the phone."

Kate sighed again. "Okay, give me an hour to take a bath then I'll pick up a pizza and be over."

With Martha's approval, Alexis had a key to the loft made and gave it to Kate. She walked into the loft with the pizza and a large bottle of diet cola. Alexis and Martha were waiting for her. "Let's eat first and then we can talk," Kate said. Alexis exchanged a glance with her grandmother, but agreed. They ate the pizza and Martha poured glasses of wine for Kate and herself.

Kate settled on the couch and said, "Okay, Alexis, what has he done now to upset you?_ And maybe me_.

Alexis rolled her eyes, a copy of Kate's mannerism, and said, "He's done something really stupid this time, or rather let it be done to him. It wasn't his idea. He's been recalled into the Marine Corps." Kate almost dropped her glass, her voice raised sharply in surprise.

"He's done what? Isn't he a bit old for a captain?"

"He's not a captain, they recalled him as a lieutenant colonel as a special assignment officer. The general told me that he won't see any hazardous duty."

Kate shook her head and almost growled, "Just how long do you think that will last? You know your father, if there's a way to finagle something he'll find it and if there's a way to get in trouble, he'll surely find it! I'll bet a hundred bucks that they used that 'Once a Marine always a Marine' on him. He's a pilot, Alexis; he's going to want to fly. Oh, God help us."

Of all the things that Rick might have done, this one never crossed her mind. It was just so bizarre. She didn't know if she could handle it. What could the Marines ask of him? She had no clue. Would it take him away where she couldn't reach him? She didn't know. Could they all lose him to the fog of war? It just wasn't right. Hadn't he done enough? Apparently neither he nor the Marines thought so. God, she wanted to scream in frustration, yet she couldn't break down in front of Alexis.

She decided to spend the night in the loft as she was just too tired to drive home. Maybe things would look better in the morning. She had the day off so she and Alexis spent the day shopping. Alexis wanted a few things for school and Kate needed the distraction. They stopped for lunch and were about half way through when Kate's phone rang. It was Lanie.

Kate answered with a short tone. "What do you want, Lanie? I'm trying to finish my lunch. I'm with Alexis."

"Tone down, girl. This is important. Have you seen the paper? Especially page six? If you haven't, you'd better finish your lunch, pronto, and get over here. Bring Alexis with you. We've got some planning to do."

They arrived at Lanie's apartment only minutes after her call, both very worried about what they might find out about the unpredictable Rick Castle. (Kate still couldn't think of him as Rogers) Lanie opened the door and practically dragged Kate inside. Kate couldn't always reconcile the calm personality and professional demeanor of Dr. Parish the pathologist with the excitable Lanie Parish her best female friend.

"Girl, you gotta to do something big, right now, or there's gonna be a disaster. Look at this!"

Lanie had a couple of newspapers spread out on her coffee table. One was the infamous, almost a tabloid, paper with the gossip trending on page six, and the other the society page of the more responsible major New York newspaper. Apparently Kristina Cottera hadn't completely learned her lesson, because while toned down somewhat, there was still an edge of snark in her writing.

_**Wings of Fury to wings of love?**__ Apparently, dear readers, those naval aviator's wings on our dear Ricky's chest enabled him to fly right into the arms of Venus. Who is the beautiful lady dancing with the Marine Corps' newest lieutenant colonel? Doesn't she look happy, doesn't he? Has inter-service rivalry turned into inter-service revelry? I hear that service slang for jet fighters is fast movers…does that apply to their pilots as well?_

The society page article was much more measured. _**A celebrity's generosity and courage.**__ San Diego California. Our West Coast reporter managed to catch these images of one of New York's favorite sons and popular bachelors at a charity ball at San Diego's famous Hotel Del Coronado. The celebrity author Rick Castle, now going by his birth name of Richard Rogers, has returned to the service as a Marine Corps lieutenant colonel. A highly decorated combat veteran, Colonel Rogers has revealed a softer, generous side. Our sources tell us that due to a combination of his bids to the ball and the donation of two complete sets of his books to the silent auction. $11,000 was his contribution to a worthy cause. It appears that not only the charity has gained, perhaps so have Colonel Rogers and the lovely Navy commander he's dancing with. Is there romance in the air?_

Kate's anger finally kicked in. Mostly angry at herself for all that she had done over the years to deny her feeling and push Rick away, but also angry at Rick for just shutting her out. She understood why he did it and even sympathized, but whether or not it was justified, it hurt and that made her angry. Also justified or not, she viewed Rick as hers, HER man, and no one took what was hers.

"Oh, _hell_ no! This is not going to happen!" Kate seethed. "Damn it, Rick is supposed to be mine and he's damn well going to be. No hot lady sailor is going to steal him from me! I'm going out there. I can't believe that I was so foolish about distracting him. If she's going to distract him, I can do a better job. Alexis, do you and Martha still want to go along?"

Alexis grinned from ear to ear. "You bet we do, Kate. I'll call Grams."

Alexis' grin was no wider than the one that Lanie was sporting. With laugher in her voice, she said, "You go girl. It's about time that you got your head out of your ass."

Kate sighed, a little frustrated. "We can't leave till Monday. I've got to clear it with Gates. I'm going to take two weeks of vacation and then request more if I need it. I have so much vacation time banked up that she can't deny it, but I still have to clear it with her."

Alexis had a quick conversation with Martha. "Okay, Grams is all for it but she can't leave until Monday either. She needs to arrange things with her acting school."

Lanie grinned so wide that someone might think that she was related to a shark. "Well, since we can't do much more today, let's go shopping, Kate, and we'll get you a couple of outfits that will knock writer-boy's socks off. Or even better, his pants off."

Alexis made a show of covering her ears. "Eww, Lanie that's my dad you're talking about."

Lanie just grinned again. "Don't be silly girl, how do you think you got here?"

Kate's phone rang again. This time it was Esposito. "Hey, Beckett, why didn't you tell us about Castle's latest escapade? I don't mean the dance, I mean his going back into the Marines? I'd sure like to know what that's all about, that's definitely not one of his stunts. The Corps would never go along with it."

Sadly, Kate said, "No, it's not. Alexis talked directly to a general. It's the real thing. I don't understand why he did it. At least he won't be doing anything dangerous."

Esposito snorted. "Does Alexis have that in writing? If not you'd better realize that the Corps will do what it wants to. Or Castle talks them into. I was Army Special Forces and I know for a fact that there are two kinds of Marines that are just plain bug house crazy. Recon Marines and fighter pilots."

Kate managed to repress the stab of worry that followed Esposito's statement. "Alexis told me that all he will be doing is articles and appearances for the recruiting command and public relations but he has to attend some kind of refresher course."

Esposito thought for a minute and said, "Where at?"

"Alexis said Quantico," Kate replied.

Esposito said, "Well that's good then, Marine Schools are at Quantico. Be thankful she didn't say Pensacola."

"Why, what's at Pensacola?"

"Naval flight school."

Kate was still worried after talking with Esposito, but tried to hold it down while she went shopping with Alexis and Lanie. Lanie talked Kate into buying three new outfits and a trip to Victoria's Secret. They returned to Kate's apartment and packed her bags. Alexis had talked her to staying in the loft until they left for California. As much as Alexis and Martha tried to distract and amuse her, Kate was tense all weekend.

Despite her best efforts, there was so much red tape involved with taking two weeks off at such short notice and a screw up by the airlines that it was late Monday afternoon before they were able to leave New York. They got into San Diego after eight o'clock and by the time they rented a car, had a quick dinner at a MacDonald's and checked into their hotel, it was almost ten. The tired women simply went to bed.

Due to the tiring day they'd had and the emotional stress, Kate slept for twelve hours straight. She finally woke up when Alexis passed a coffee cup under her nose. She groaned and sat up, gratefully accepting the coffee. She took a deep draught of the coffee before looking at her watch. She almost spilled the coffee when she yelped. "Oh, crap, it's almost ten o'clock!"

She almost burned her throat as she gulped the rest of the cup then shed clothes as she ran for the shower. Even taking a quick shower, by the time she was dressed, applied her make-up, and they'd all had breakfast it was 11:30. She called Rick but it went directly to voice mail.

"_You have reached the phone of Richard Rogers. I am unable to answer your call at this time. Please leave a message or contact my office at…_

Kate wasn't about to leave a message. She knew how that would go. She'd picked up a flyer for the airshow which gave a contact number. To her surprise she got an actual human being. "_Wings of Fury_, _this is Sylvia, may I help you?"_

Kate smiled. Finally. "Hi, my name is Katherine Beckett I am an old friend of Richard Rogers. May I speak with him?"

"_I'm sorry, Ms. Beckett, but Colonel Rogers is operating solely from the air base. You will have to speak someone from his base office."_

Kate tried the number that the operator had given her.

"_Project Wings of Fury Sergeant Gleason speaking." _

"Sergeant Gleason, my name is Katherine Beckett, I would like to speak to Colonel Rogers please."

"_Colonel Rogers' office, Lieutenant Velazquez speaking."_

"Lieutenant Velazquez, my name is Katherine Beckett, and I would like to speak to Colonel Rogers."

"_I'm sorry, Ma'am, but Colonel Rogers is out of the office at the moment. I am his administrative assistant. May I help you or take a message?"_

"Can you tell me when he will be back?"

"_No, Ma'am, I can't. The Colonel is on the flight line and will probably be flying all afternoon."_

Kate hung up, thoroughly frustrated. On the base, Samantha hung up thinking, _"I don't know who you are but there's something in your voice... who are you really to Ricky?"_

Samantha hadn't lied. Rick was indeed on the flight line. Since he was once an F-18 pilot he'd convinced the brass to give him a couple of hours with an instructor then a check ride in an F-18. He'd fly a short segment in the show using an older F-18 nearing the end of its service life. They'd do a temporary paint job in 315's colors with the legend Lt. Col. Rogers beneath the canopy rail.

Kate, Alexis and Martha went to lunch and decided on a strategy. It was obvious that Rick was going to be very difficult to get hold of while preparing for the show, and Kate needed some alone time with him. The show would wrap Sunday afternoon.

After the show there would be a luau and beach party for the pilots, the aircrews, the ground crews and their families, followed by a fireworks show. There was a ten dollar charge per person for the adults, children and teens under fourteen were free. Any enlisted Marines who had worked on the show were allowed in without charge. Their plan was to attend the luau. Rick would have to be polite to Kate in public and she could pull him away for the talk. She hoped that a romantic walk on the beach would soften him up.

In the end they had to limit the number of people who could attend to no more than five hundred people. They pretty much had to invite the base senior officers, and when Sergeant Jenkins starting talking about Lieutenant Rogers the party animal, everyone in VFMA 315 wanted to attend. Samantha was licking her lips in anticipation.

Martha decided that she would call Rick that afternoon and tell him that she and Alexis had come out for the show and ask him if they could have dinner with him tomorrow night. She didn't tell him that Kate came with them. Kate had decided that despite her need to see him it was still best to wait until Sunday. Rick didn't need the stress when he had to fly and there were no social activities before Sunday evening anyway.

When Martha managed to reach Rick that afternoon, he was overjoyed to hear from her and happy that the hatchet appeared to be buried. He invited them out to the officer's club for dinner. He wanted them to meet some of his brother officers and their wives.

Kate thought that since she'd taken vacation days to do this, why not turn it into just that? Take some time to enjoy the beauty of San Diego, lie on the beach, do some shopping and spend quality time with Alexis and Martha. The world-famous San Diego Zoo was especially attractive to Alexis, and Martha wanted to see a play in Balboa Park's replica of Shakespeare's Old Globe Theater.

Wednesday evening Martha and Alexis arrived at the gate of MCAS Miramar. Rick had left their names on the list, and after checking their names against the list and verifying their ID's, the person at the gate gave them directions to the officer's club. Both Martha and Alexis wore simple but elegant dresses for the evening. Rick met them at the door to the club, resplendent in his dress blues.

After both women exchanged hugs with Rick, Martha said, "Richard, I had hoped to never see you in that uniform again, but since I can't do anything about it, I must say you look splendid in it, very handsome and very martial."

Alexis chimed in. "Yeah, Dad, you look great. I don't like it but you look great." She could help sneaking a snarky remark in. "Break any new hearts yet?"

He wasn't at all fazed by it. "Not yet but I'm working on it."

Martha glared at both of them, her anger evident.

"Knock it off, both of you. I won't stand for it. I'm here to enjoy an evening with my son. Neither one of you is going to ruin it." Rick had the grace to look chagrinned, Alexis still looked rebellious. "I mean it, Alexis, behave, or you can turn around and go home right now!"

Alexis settled down, so Rick escorted them over to a large table. Several people were waiting. Rick said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to my mother, Martha Rogers, and my daughter Alexis. Mother, Alexis, I would like to introduce the base commander Colonel Paul Hardesty, his wife Helen, the squadron commander of VFMA315 Lieutenant Colonel Geoffrey Lawrence, his wife Britta, and my administrative assistant Lieutenant Samantha Velazquez."

After they had all shaken hands, Colonel Hardesty said, "Ms. Rogers, I know that you would probably prefer to spend time alone with your son and granddaughter, but we would appreciate it if you would grace our table this evening. I think that you will find it rewarding."

Martha beamed. "How could I possibly refuse such a gracious invitation? We would be delighted to join you." _It will help keep Alexis' smart mouth in check._

They all sat and ordered their favorite aperitifs while perusing the menu. Alexis took an instant dislike to Samantha. She definitely didn't like the coy glances Samantha was giving her father. _At least he's not returning them, thank goodness for that much. You're much too young for my father and could cause a huge amount of trouble for him. Besides, there is one woman who is right for him. You're not getting in the way._

Colonel Hardesty looked right at Martha and smiled gently. "Ms. Rogers, I am quite certain that you are not pleased that your son is back in uniform, I can sympathize with that. However, the country needs him. No, not as a combat officer but something quite more difficult to obtain.

"He's a genuine hero who does not flaunt his status, a man of the people as it were. A man to inspire others. Other young men will say, 'I started out like him, I can finish like him.' I doubt, Ms. Rogers, if you know how brave your son really is."

He laughed at the look on Rick's face. "Don't look so embarrassed, Colonel, it's all true. You should be used to the spotlight by now. There are not many men who can win three of our nation's highest awards for valor in so short a time."

"Three awards for valor?" Martha asked her eyes wide in shock. Alexis' mouth hung open. "Yes, Ms. Rogers," the colonel replied. "The Navy Cross, the Silver Star and the Distinguished Flying Cross with v device for valor. Also the Purple Heart for wounded in action."

"He never told us any of this," Martha said, eyeing her son.

Rather desperately, Rick said, "Can we just get past all this and get to enjoying our dinner?"

After that the conversation turned to lighter things. The food arrived and both Martha and Alexis realized that they were having a great time, their pre-conceived ideas of what professional officers were like went right out the window. Alexis was enjoying herself but she kept a wary eye on Samantha. The woman's eyes were shining as she looked at Rick. Alexis feared she might have to take direct action.

The evening passed quickly without anything happening that shouldn't have. Martha and Alexis returned to their hotel. Thursday and Friday passed with Rick busy with the airshow and the three women enjoying a mini-vacation. Only one incident marred their vacation. While Kate and Alexis were enjoying the beach, a young surfer tried to hit on Alexis rather aggressively. He reached out to grab her arm and found himself face down in the sand with his arm jerked painfully behind his back and a very angry female saying, "Try to hit on my daughter again and I'll break it."

The surfer ran off. Kate and Alexis staring at each other in shock at what Kate had just said. Suddenly Alexis started laughing and said, "It will be 'Mom,' I promise it will be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Tears on the Beach**

Kate Beckett wasn't the only woman keeping tabs on Richard Rogers. Kristina Borodin didn't give up easily when she wanted something, and she wanted Richard Rogers. She already found him desirable, and when she found out about the airshow it excited her more. His reactivation into the service was the cherry on top of the sundae. This man was everything her upbringing said was desirable in a man. Wealthy, handsome, intelligent, accomplished and a decorated officer. The age difference didn't bother her; in her society it was common for wealthy men to marry much younger women.

She was going to California. And being who she was, she wasn't going on a commercial flight like any common person. She used Kiril's private jet. She was incensed that security wouldn't give her rented Mercedes any special privileges but she and her chauffer/bodyguard had to park and ride the shuttle like anyone else.

There was a special shaded VIP section set up for local dignitaries, the handicapped and anyone who cared to pay an extra fifty dollars for special seating. Unfortunately it was limited to one hundred fifty seats. Colonel Hardesty made sure that Alexis and Martha and a third person (Martha hadn't said who) had seats reserved with the military staff section. As soon as Britta Lawrence saw Kate, she touched Helen Hardesty's arm. "Look, next to Martha Rogers, I swear that's Nikki Heat."

Helen gave Britta a look and snorted. "Get real, Britta. Nikki Heat is a fictional character."

Britta huffed. "I know that. What I meant is I'll bet that's the woman she's based on. The K.B. from the dedication." Her suspicion was confirmed when she leaned over and said, "Martha, won't you introduce your friend?"

Martha smiled and said. "Yes I will, but please keep it quiet. This is a surprise for my son. Britta Lawrence, I would like you to meet Detective Katherine Beckett."

Fortunately for both women's peace of mind (and the peace of the event), although Kristina Borodin was seated in the VIP section, neither she nor Kate saw the other. They listened to Rick's speech, enthralled by the quiet dignity of his words and the love and respect he gave to fallen warriors and the valiant airmen that had gone before.

The crowd thrilled to the Blue Angels short routine, and as they finished, the announcer said, "Ladies and Gentlemen if you will direct your attention to the runway you will notice a single F-18 sitting there. It is painted to resemble the aircraft that Colonel Rogers flew as a Marine Captain in Iraq. As a special event in the show Colonel Rogers himself will give a short demonstration of his skills. Go Jolly Roger!"

The canopy lowered and the crowd could hear the engines spooling up while the pilot stood on the brakes. Suddenly the jet sped down the runway and seemed to leap into the air. Flames shot out of the tail cones as Rick lit off the afterburners and the jet went into a nearly vertical climb. Reaching the top he did a split S and dove toward the ground. Pulling out he did a few maneuvers.

The announcer then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Colonel Rogers will now perform one of the most difficult of flight maneuvers, a rolling 360 degree turn." Rick lit off the three colored smoke generators, producing red, white and blue smoke streamers. He put the plane into a full circle turn while rolling the aircraft around its longitudal axis, producing a braid of colored smoke in the sky. Kate's heart was in her mouth throughout. Then he put the plane into level flight and released a bunch of flares that produced an "Angel's Wings" pattern. The crowd oohed and ahhed at the display.

Landing the airplane, he taxied the aircraft as close to the stands as was safe and raised the canopy. Removing his helmet, he waved at the crowd. The camera panned in on his face so the audience could see that the pilot was indeed Rick. It seemed that the minds of Alexis, Kate and Martha were linked as their fear turned to anger. Kate's thoughts pretty well expressed them all.

_Damn you, Rick, how could you take such risks with your life? What if you had crashed? That's not one of the special performance planes, that's a full-on war plane. If you crashed we'd all be devastated. I don't know if I'd survive._

Kristina Borodin had a completely different reaction. She was excited, so much so that she could feel a heat in her belly. The next phase of the show began with civilian skydivers and the Army's Golden Knights parachute demonstration team, followed by civilian acrobatic aircraft.

The announcer came on again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we now come to the main part of the aerial show: the fly- by of the vintage war birds. They will be followed by displays of air combat tactics that is mock dogfights. At the conclusion of the aerial portion of the show all the aircraft will be on ground display with their pilots and crews standing by for your questions and photographs.

"The first formation will be the World War Two allied fighters, led by Colonel Ted Cullen, U.S. Air Force retired, in his P-51 Mustang. The second formation will be World War Two bombers led by Daniel Forrester. The Axis fighters will be led by Hidaka Soto.

"The Korean War contingent will be led by Lieutenant Colonel Richard Rogers in his F7F Tigercat…"

Rick taxied the F7F to its parking spot and climbed down. He had about half an hour until the people would begin arriving for the static displays. His display was the only one that departed from the main theme. His F7F shared space with the F-18. A photograph of him standing by his original F-18, just before a mission, had been blown up to life size and set on a plywood cutout and placed by the nose of the F-18.

Rick showered, changed into a Korean War era uniform and wolfed down a ham and cheese sandwich before returning to stand by his plane. Sergeant Jenkins brought him an ice-cold Coca-Cola in a 50's style bottle, mostly to drink but partly as a prop.

Sergeant Jenkins and a couple of other mechanics dressed in coveralls opened the access panels to show the engines, and stairs leading to a platform were set up so that people could look into the cockpit, but a Marine stood on the platform to prevent anybody from doing something stupid. Sergeant Jenkins stayed to answer questions about the engines. Samantha also showed up in a 50's style uniform to help anyway she could, and just incidentally to show Rick how _helpful _she could be.

The audience began arriving, asking questions and taking pictures. More than a few wanted pictures with Rick. A high percentage of the picture seekers were young attractive women. More wanted autographs. Some had him sign their programs; others had purchased 8x10 photographs of him standing by the F7F or the F9F from the Wings of Fury booth and wanted them signed. Alexis and Martha showed up with, of all things, their own photographs to be signed. He was sure that they were silently getting a little dig in. Kate stood back a little way, a large floppy hat and oversize sunglasses shading her face. Her hair was tucked up under the hat. She was sure that Rick hadn't even noticed her, much less recognized her. She was aching to get close to him but was sure that it was not a good idea. She knew that it had to be a time when she could get him alone.

Nonetheless she was doing a slow burn watching Samantha, who was looking at Rick as if he hung the moon. Even in the rather severe summer tan uniform the woman was far too attractive for Kate's peace of mind. The only saving grace was that Rick didn't seem to be returning those looks.

Kate also didn't like the fact that several women were looking at Rick like he was a piece of prime beef on their plate. It took every ounce of her self control not to go ballistic and attack the woman when Kristina Borodin walked right up to Rick and said 'Мой любимый полковник' in Russian, which meant "my beloved Colonel." She held out two photographs to be signed and then stepped up next to him after he handed them back, brushing her fingertips lightly over his hand.

He stepped back. "Ms. Borodin, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, her gray eyes smoky as she said. "Why so formal, darling? Why do you think I am here? I am here for you." If looks could kill, Kristina would be flayed open and bloody lying on the ground. Both Kate and Samantha were glaring daggers at her. Rick looked at her sternly.

"Kristina, this is hardly the time or place for this. I am on duty."

Kristina laughed as she turned away. "What is that delightful phrase? Oh yes, you can run but you cannot hide. Not from me, not even behind your duty."

Rick turned to the crowd who had watched the scene with some amusement. Mostly.

"If you will excuse me I need to take a short break." He sighed and walked off.

Samantha said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Colonel Rogers will be back in fifteen minutes."

They walked over to a hanger and Samantha said, "May I ask what that was all about, sir?"

Rick shook his head and said, "I'm not really sure, Lieutenant. I met that woman back in New York and was with her for only a couple of minutes, we'd both been out running."

"Why don't you rest here, for a couple of minutes? I'll go to the class six store and get you a Lynchburg Lemonade and put it in a Gatorade bottle." She was back in just a few minutes and handed him the Gatorade bottle and a couple of Sen-Sens. He drank it quickly and popped the Sen-Sens into his mouth. Kate was still seething and thinking about ways to kill Kristina if Lanie and the boys got rid of the body. Not seriously, of course but it eased her temper.

Rick came back and began working the crowd again. After a few minutes Kate calmed down and listened as Rick told of the characteristics and performance of the aircraft and about the thrill of flight. Her tongue crept out and moistened her lips. _Oh Lord, Rick, you look amazing in that uniform. I wish I could haul you into that hanger and rip it off you and have my way with you._

There was one more incident that tore at Kate because it hadn't happened yet and was a perfect picture of what she wanted. The show was almost over when a young Marine pilot walked up and saluted Rick. He had a woman with him, obviously his wife, and a pretty little girl about two years old. He was introducing his family to Rick. Rick shook hands with the wife and then knelt and shook hands with the girl, bestowing one of his now rare smiles on her. Tears started in Kate's eyes._ Oh Rick, that could be us._

After the show Rick called Martha and invited her and Alexis to dinner at a Polynesian themed restaurant overlooking San Diego Bay. They accepted but were sad that Kate couldn't be included. Kate's heart ached because she wasn't dining with him, just the two of them lost in their own world.

Sunday morning was another bright, beautiful day. Rick was not particularly religious, but when Colonel Hardesty asked him to attend a service before the show, he agreed. It was a warm day so he didn't wear the full blues, just dress blue trousers with a long sleeved khaki shirt and tie.

Alexis and Martha joined him. Kate also attended but kept well back, a white lace scarf covering her head. As the service neared the end, the chaplain said, "As a closing hymn the choir will sing the first verse of the Navy hymn, followed by adapted verses for the Marine Corps and the Air Wing.

The choir began. _Eternal Father strong to save. Whose arm hath bound the restless wave. Who bidd'st the mighty ocean deep its' own appointed limits keep; Oh, hear us as we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea._

_Eternal Father, grant we pray, to all Marines both night and day, the courage, honor, strength and skill. Their land to serve, thy law fulfill. Be thou the shield forever more. From every peril to the Corps._

_O Spirit, whom the Father sent to spread abroad the firmament: O wind of heaven by thy might save all who dare the eagle's flight, And keep them by thy watchful care from every peril in the air._

The service ended in a benediction and the congregation exited to their various pursuits. Sunday's airshow went much the same as the previous day, except that Rick flew the F9F instead of the F7F and Kristina didn't show up.

The beach party started at five o'clock on a stretch of private beach near one of San Diego's beach hotels. Portable barbecues had been set up and besides the beer in the coolers, the hotel's patio bar was available for wine and hard liquor. Martha and Alexis arrived, Martha in a light sundress and sandals, having no intention of getting wet. She sat in a beach chair under an umbrella, looking every inch the grand dame. Alexis had a bright orange bikini, temporarily hidden under jean shorts and a halter top.

Kate wore an equally skimpy red bikini under a floral sarong, a wide beach hat and sunglasses. She stayed at the patio bar, nursing her drinks and shooing away several men. She'd never seen Rick in an environment like this one and it surprised her. She'd never thought of him as an athletic type, but she was seeing it now.

He was wearing dark blue board shorts and a white polo shirt, white athletic shoes on his feet. He was quarterbacking a touch football team, throwing some very accurate passes. His team was winning. Not by a lot, but it was winning. Kate laughed as he pumped his fist in the air at a touchdown pass and smiled a little later when he threw back his head and bellowed out a laugh at something that was said to him.

Her breath caught, a little later as he stripped off the shorts, shirt and shoes. His swim trunks were black and snug fitting. Standing posed for just a moment before sprinting for the water, he revealed a physique she almost drooled over. The smile disappeared from her face when Samantha pursued him into the water, her white bikini becoming translucent.

She was thankful that an alert Alexis saw the ploy for what it was and quickly stripped to her bikini and headed for the water to distract her father. She knew that as soon as Rick saw her swimwear he'd become the over protective father and hustle her out of the water.

It worked for a little while, but Samantha had no intention of giving up that easily. After getting Alexis settled Rick still wanted to swim a little. Samantha, having figured out Alexis' game, decided to bide her time. Rick finished his swim and changed back into shorts and shirt.

Soon it was time for the serious eating to begin. Rick loaded his plate with barbecue and potato salad, grabbed a beer and sat down with a group that included Colonels Hardesty and Lawrence, their families, and Martha and Alexis. Kate had edged a little closer, getting a plate of food and sitting with a mixed group of Marines and their girlfriends. As soon as it got dark enough for a little privacy she was going to make her play.

It had been stated that no rank existed on the beach, so Samantha got one of the young enlisted Marines to distract Alexis. It worked. Martha was engrossed in a conversation with Britta Lawrence. Samantha squatted next to Rick. Touching his arm, she said, "Rick, don't you think that this is a good time to buy me that drink?"

Feeling mellow, not at all on guard, Rick agreed. They walked over to the bar. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

Looking at Rick, not disguising her intent, Samantha said, "I'd like a Sex on the Beach, please." The grinning bartender looked at Rick, and raising an eyebrow, said, "And for you, sir?"

Suddenly aware of where Samantha was headed and very uncomfortable with it, Rick said, "Scotch, rocks."

_That is so like him,_ she thought._ Direct, manly, I want him, I want him tonight._ Her eyes, already dark, grew darker. She took a sip of her drink, the tip of her tongue brushing her lips. She stepped towards him but he backed away. She pursued him, putting her hand on his chest. Kate was watching, her anger rising.

But he gently grasped the woman's hand and lowered it. His voice was gentle as he said, "Samantha, stop. This is an impossible situation. You're a beautiful woman, a desirable woman and any man would be proud to have you on his arm and in his bed. Any man _your age._ I am much too old for you. And I am your superior officer. I'm just a reservist. I don't have a career to worry about. You do. An affair with me would ruin your career and your reputation. So please let it go and walk away. I think that you're a wonderful young woman and I owe you a lot for making things go smoothly but I can't give you what you want or need."

He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Samantha."

Kate was close enough to see the stark pain in Samantha's face and the tears in her eyes.

_I know how you feel. He's only been here a few days and you've already fallen for him and it's tearing you up to see him walk away. But he's right you know. You think that you would be okay with a brief fling but you wouldn't. Not if you're a normal woman. Once you got a real taste of the man you wouldn't be able to stay away from him any more than I can."_

Rick didn't realize that Britta Lawrence and Helen Hardesty had been watching the entire scene.

"He's a good man," Britta said. "Most men wouldn't have turned down what she was offering, not a woman as pretty as she is."

One of the enlisted Marines was a part time disc jockey and a couple of his buddies came up with the idea of bringing his set up with a huge amplifier and matching speakers. Another one of the group had a banner printed that read: _DANCING ON THE BEACH. _They unfurled it to the cheers of the crowd. A few college girls crashed the party but no one objected. A couple of rowdy college boys tried but quickly found out that messing with Marines was a bad idea.

The San Diego police were keeping a sharp eye on the party, but as it was a well behaved group, the officers were mostly enjoying the music. Several of the Marines took it on themselves to take hot dogs and sodas to the officers. One of the cops even commented,"Man I could go for duty like this every night."

Kate decided that now was the time. She walked slowly over to where Rick was standing, watching the dancers. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. He looked down, his eyes widening as they met her softly pleading ones. Her smile was tremulous. "Please, Rick, may I have this dance?" Rick was shocked, but ever the gentleman, couldn't refuse her. He held her loosely, and she gently rested her hands on his shoulders.

She could feel the tenseness in his shoulders and knew that wasn't good. She had to do something to get him to relax, to open up and listen, really listen to her as she opened her heart to him. She whispered, "Rick, after this dance, please walk with me. We really need to talk and I need you to listen to me, not shut me out." Rick said nothing, but stared at her with burning eyes. The song ended and they walked away from the party.

Kate wasn't the most curvaceous woman around, but she knew the effect her body had on Rick, so she untied the sarong, leaving her in her tiny red bikini. Sure it was a dirty tactic but she'd use any advantage she could get. And sure enough, he stared at her outfit and then caught himself, raising his eyes to meet hers as one eyebrow quirked. She smiled sheepishly, and he sighed and followed her towards the end of the beach.

They reached a stone seawall and she sat, pulling him down beside her. She looked into his eyes, expecting the warm summery blue that had always been there for her, but his eyes were cooler, the slightly darker blue that heralded a storm coming. She bit her lip. This was going to be harder than she'd expected.

She gulped, trying to clear the lump in her throat. It took several tries before she could get a word out. "Rick, please listen to me. I made the worst mistake of a life full of mistakes. You were so right. I hid in relationships with men I didn't love, hiding from you. I pushed you away when I should have been pulling you close. I was scared, because while other men had the power to hurt me, you have the power to _break_ me, body and soul.

"But the worst mistake, the one I was talking about, was choosing my mother's case over you. God, that was stupid and cruel. I began to regret it the second you walked out that door. These past few months have been hell. There's a big hole in my life. No one else can fill it. I should have said this two years ago. I love you so much; I'm in love with you. Please come back to me."

She grabbed both of his hands in hers in an iron grip, looking down at their hands before meeting his eyes once more. There was a torrent of emotion swirling in their cerulean depths, pain and anger, hurt, betrayal…fear…and somewhere at the very bottom, nearly crushed by the weight of the darker emotions…love. Kate let out a gasp as she finally found the hope she'd been looking for. Rick sighed and bowed his head for a moment, and then looked up at her, his jaw set. She let go of his hands and he stood up, raking a hand through his hair and pacing for a moment before turning back to her. His eyes were shadowed.

"What do you want me to do, Kate? Four years I spent trying to show you how much I loved you. Four years! Four years of watching you pick other men. Yes, I had a few flings myself, women who were there a short time, but you have to know that I was waiting for you! And you rubbed Josh in my face, making out with him in the precinct. Then having the gall to tell me that I wasn't enough. That I was the funniest kid in the third grade, a nine year old on a sugar rush, telling me that we were over. Well, Detective, the funniest kid in the third grade grew up, and the nine year old over-dosed and died. Rick Castle is only a part of me, and right now I need to get away from that part." He snorted and turned away, crossing his arms, and then turned back towards Kate." The worst part, the pathetic part, is that I still love you and probably will until the day I die. But love is not enough, not right now. Kate, right now…right now I don't know how to trust you."

Kate bowed her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. His words were devastating, but Kate was a fighter. She took a deep breath and angrily swiped the tears away before standing up and going over to Rick. She placed on hand on his forearm, just one, giving him some space but letting him know she wasn't going to be pushed away.

"I get that, Rick, I do, honestly. I wouldn't trust me either if I were you…I don't deserve it, not right now. But I swear to you with everything that I am, I will show you that I can earn your trust back, that I can be someone you trust with not just your heart, but everything. All of it. Your past, present, and future. Please…just don't shut me out. Let me have a chance to prove what I'm saying to you. Please, Rick."

She said it with no tremor in her voice, no tears crowding her eyes, and Rick was, surprisingly, more moved than if she'd been sobbing. She wasn't trying to guilt him with tears and emotion, but was honestly laying her heart out for him to see. He searched her eyes for a long moment, and slowly gave her just the briefest nod. She nodded back and squeezed his arm just once before wrapping her sarong around her waist and heading back to the party. She saw Alexis and Martha waiting for her, and said softly, "I'm getting a chance. And I'm going to make the most of it."

When Rick came back a few minutes later, he speared his mother and daughter with a look. Martha opened her mouth, and Rick raised a hand.

"Did you know she was here?" At Martha's hesitation, Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Of course you did. Mother, no more. Whatever happens with us now, just…no more. OK?"

Alexis and Martha watched him walk off towards his car, both of them wondering if they were supposed to feel upset or happy, but just ending up feeling very, very confused.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: For Those in Peril in the Air**

_Revvin' up your engine/Listen to her howlin' roar/Metal under tension/Beggin' you to touch and go/Highway to the Danger Zone/Ride into the Danger Zone Headin' into twilight/Spreadin' out her wings tonight/She got you jumpin' off the deck/And shovin' into overdrive Highway to the Danger Zone/Gonna take it right into the Danger Zone  
_From "Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins_  
_

Monday, Labor Day, was a holiday for the military as well as the civilian employees of Miramar. Only a minimum number of personnel were on duty, mostly security and of course control tower staff. Rick was enjoying being back in uniform and since this was a non-duty day, he decided on the blue dress "D" uniform which was authorized for wear on liberty. His phone rang, surprising him. He looked at the screen and caught his breath. It was Kate.

"Rick, I know that this is probably much too soon after last night, but we are flying back to New York tonight. Please, have lunch with me. I promise, no pressure, but I want to start proving to you what I said last night, and with this Marine Corps thing who knows when I will see you again. If you insist it can be with Alexis and Martha too. It's my treat and I'll even buy one of those disgusting bacon chili cheeseburgers that you love."

Rick chuckled. This was a side of Kate he'd never seen before. Maybe she was telling the truth last night. He wasn't quite ready to forgive her yet, but since he had agreed to let her try, well, he had nothing to lose.

"Okay, Kate, I'll pick you up at your hotel at noon."

"Thank you Rick, I promise you that you won't regret it."

Kate smiled in appreciation as Rick got out of the black Jaguar sports car. She even licked her lips as the sun flashed off the wings of gold on his chest. The sharply tailored shirt outlined his chest and the short sleeves exposed his tanned muscular arms. This version of Rick carried himself so differently than the man she was used to. Head up, body erect, the steady gaze missing nothing.

The elemental female in her stirred, aroused. The man approaching had a very thin veneer of civilization over the elemental male. Here was the warrior, the commander. He is not here to take but neither will he give.

Kate was dressed much differently than her usual take-charge image. She wanted to show him her softer side. She wanted him to know not just the cop, but also the woman who wanted to be near him, in his arms, the one who truly wanted and needed the future with him, his lover, his partner, his wife.

She was wearing a soft, flirty sundress in a deep lilac color, the full pleated skirt ending just above the knee to display her long legs to full effect. She knew that she had much to atone for, much to prove to him, and not a whole lot of time to start the process. She knew that he would start his refresher training soon, and despite what the general and Colonel Hardesty said, she didn't trust the military. She'd been watching the news and was afraid of the rising tensions both in the Middle East and Eastern Europe. The Corps might start out using him as they said but for how long? He was an experienced combat pilot. She shook off her thoughts and smiled as he opened the door for her.

She stepped outside and shyly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good afternoon Rick. Where are we going? Remember, it's my treat, but you know the area."

Rick smiled at her, admiring the view.

"Good afternoon, Kate. We're going to Gary's Grotto. It's an amazing little place overlooking San Diego Bay. They have an arrangement and the boats bring the fish to Gary's dock." He opened the door of the car for her getting a flash of thigh as she sat. She grinned up at him knowing that he was looking. _Damn I wish you were doing more than looking._

Gary's Grotto sat on Shelter Island, right at the water's edge. It had a Polynesian theme, and to emphasize the name, it was dimly lit with hurricane candles on each table. Rick gave his name and the hostess showed them to a table with a reserved sign on it. Their server appeared and said, "May I get you folks something to drink?"

They put their orders in and the server left them to small talk.

When the server came back with their drinks he was accompanied by a very large man in white slacks and a bright green Hawaiian shirt. The man was carrying the menus.

"Colonel Rogers? I am Gary Winston, the owner of this establishment. I spent twenty years in the Corps. Retired Gunny. Welcome to my restaurant. Anybody wearing the Navy Cross does not pay in here. Anything you want on the menu is yours."

Kate smiled. "We appreciate the sentiment, Mr. Winston, but Rick isn't paying. I am."

The man smiled even larger than before. "Neither does the Colonel's lady, ma'am, especially when she's a beauty." Kate didn't correct him about her relation to Rick. It felt so good to hear the term, even if it wasn't true….yet. She was relieved that Rick didn't correct him either.

"May I order for you, two of our house specialties? I suggest a seafood salad for two as a starter, seared ahi on a bed of wild rice for the colonel, and lobster in a cognac-cream sauce for the lady. I do have one request. May I have a photograph of the two of you for our wall?"

"The menu sounds perfect, Gary, and I am fine with the photo, but Kate is camera shy so she has to agree."

She wrinkled her nose at Rick before turning to smile at Gary. "I am not camera shy, Rick, I just hate the paparazzi. How could I refuse such a small request from such a gracious host?"

The food came and it was amazing. Not wanting to linger too long over dessert, Kate said, "Let's walk a little. I'd like some privacy." They finished their dessert and walked outside to a small gazebo on the end of the pier. They sat and she took his hands. "Rick, you agreed to give me a chance and I know that we have to take it slow. That's the only way to prove myself to you and I _will_ do that. I have to start somewhere and that somewhere is here and now because who knows what the Marines will do with you."

She took a deep breath and fixed him with a clear, direct gaze. "This is how I start, by correcting my worst mistake. I choose you Rick, I already chose you. I dropped my mother's case and turned it over to Jorden Shaw of the FBI. She is discrete and trustworthy. " She reached into her purse and gave Rick a note from Jorden Shaw.

"Jorden has always been pulling for us. I know that other people are not going to believe in us. I haven't given them reason to. They all think that I've been using you. It's partly true. I've taken so much and given so little. But I am changing. I've loved you for a long time but I was afraid to show it or even admit it. I don't care about the others.

"The only one I have to convince is you. I'll tell you what I want. I want a future. Our future. In time I want to be your girlfriend, your lover, eventually your wife. I want to be a mother figure for Alexis and I want a little baby of our own. That's enough for today, Rick. Take me back to the hotel and someday, take me home." She reached up, drew his mouth to hers and kissed him. Not demanding but soft, sweet and hopeful. Rick, dazed at her pronouncement, did the only thing he could. He kissed her back.

The Wings of Fury organization had several SUV's that were used to transport staff or run other errands. Rick borrowed one to take Alexis, Kate and Martha to the airport. San Diego International was a short drive from Mira Mesa. Rick parked the SUV in the short term lot and got a Skycap's attention to take the baggage. Everything went well until they reached the waiting area. They had about half an hour till the women could board their flight.

Castle decided to get coffee for everyone. He bought the coffee and a box of mini-muffins and had just got back to the ladies when a woman shouted, "Look its Rick Castle and Nikki Heat! The woman didn't realize the illogic of thinking of a character in a book as a real person. Rick had forgotten that the papers had used pictures of him in uniform when they reported on the charity ball. At any other time he would have been just another Marine in a town full of Marines, but this close to a couple of major local events, he was recognized. Also, in most other locales it wouldn't have been much of a problem but with a large number of people with nothing to do till their flight boarded, any kind of distraction was welcome. A small crowd quickly gathered, clamoring for Rick and Kate's attention. Fortunately for all concerned, the commotion drew the attention of airport police and they handled the situation in short order with no real harm done.

The flight was announced ready for boarding, Rick kissed Alexis and Martha. He hesitated as he turned to Kate so she took the initiative. She put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him softly. "Just give me the time to prove myself to you. Until I do, be safe…my love."

Rick returned to New York a week later. Although the general had said that Rick was supposed to report to Quantico as soon as the show was over that wasn't feasible. The class started on the first of October and Rick had things to wind up in New York.

The _In Fury Born _books were already printed, but Black Pawn printed up a color flyer to go with each book. It had a picture of Rick in uniform with a short description of his time in combat. Black Pawn scheduled the launch party for September 25th. Rick had to be in Quantico on the 27th to get settled in.

Kate was frustrated. Rick was so busy that there was no time for her to work on repairing their relationship. Both Black Pawn and the Marine Corps thought that Rick appearing in uniform at the book signing would be great publicity for both organizations. Kate wanted to be his date for the launch party but knew that she would be pushing it. She would, however, be there to show her support. She asked Martha to get invitations for her and her father. She didn't care for military fiction but Jim Beckett loved it.

The night of the launch party rolled around. Black Pawn had outdone itself. The party was held in the ballroom of a major name hotel. They had even arranged for a table to be set up for the Wings of Fury organization that had brochures, a donation box and DVD's of the first airshow for sale.

It was a launch party, but there was, of course, a sales booth. Rick had hoped that the party would be a success but didn't expect too much. He was dead wrong. It would go down in record as one of the top five launches of the year. They sold out of books in the first hour and had to send for more.

Rick was surrounded by at least twenty people when Kate, Alexis and Martha made their entrance. They had come together, but heeding Rick's warning, entered a minute apart. Of course Martha would never completely give up encouraging, as she put it, but she'd be more discrete.

In this case she'd found sterling silver earrings in the shape of the Marine Corps insignia and bought a pair for Kate. The earrings were not something Kate would wear in the ordinary course of things, more like something a 19 year old Marine groupie would wear. Of course, theirs would be cheap plate not sterling silver. In this instance, Kate thought that it was a good show of support and another way of telling Rick where her heart was.

Kate was about to start forward when there was a bit of commotion at the door. She looked around, a little surprised to see the mayor and his wife enter followed by a large percentage of the 12th precinct, including Captain Gates and her husband.

The mayor walked up and shook Rick's hand. "Hey, Rick, why in the hell did you listen to that "Once a Marine, always a Marine" line? We need you around here." Rick just shrugged.

"I didn't feel as needed, Bob, and then a couple of people pointed out to me that I wasn't a real cop. Well, I am a real Marine and while NYPD doesn't need me, the Marine Corps does. End of story." He smiled to deflect the blunt words.

"But you're just going to do publicity and recruiting right?"

"That's what I'm told, Bob. But you know better than I do how important good PR is. Besides, whether or not I am needed here, I have my orders." Rick grinned. "So quit trying to lay a guilt trip on me and buy my new book."

Rick was startled when he heard an exuberant "Hey, bro, did you forget about us or decide that bad-ass Rogers was too cool for school?" Esposito wore an expression that Rick couldn't quite decipher. It seemed to be comprised of a mixture of sadness, anger, and a large dose of amusement.

"Hey, Espo, you know I never would forget you guys, but some things happened and I needed to change my style. A couple of people made it plain that I'm not a cop. I am a Marine. That's what I just told the mayor."

The amusement was gone from Esposito's expression. "That's so much BS, bro, you may not have a badge but you're a better cop than some cops I know. We need you."

Rick shook his head and there was sadness in his eyes as he said, "I wish that were true, Espo, but we both know it isn't. You, Kate and Ryan are a great team, the best in the city. You got things done before me and can do it again. It doesn't matter anyway. I have my orders."

Ryan came over and tried the same arguments that Esposito used and got the same answer. Both of them couldn't help feeling that Rick was using his orders as an easy way to hide his upset over the way things had gone down. They were both determined that they would somehow show him how important he really was to all of them.

Captain Gates and her husband came up to Rick. Rick was shocked when the captain started talking. "Colonel Rogers, I owe you a sincere apology for my behavior towards you. I pre-judged and misjudged you. In the months that you've been gone I've come to see how valuable an asset you were to my precinct. When your active duty stint is over I really hope that you will consider returning to Detective Beckett's team. The mayor shredded your resignation letter as have I. Unless you re-submit it you are officially on a military leave of absence from your position as a police consultant."

Wide eyed, Rick said, "I really don't know what to say, Captain."

Victoria Gates actually smiled. "You don't need to say anything, Colonel, just be safe."

The various others from the precinct talked and joked with Rick and finally Kate felt free to join him. She summoned her confidence and walked up to him. She was determined to show him that they could be good together, that she had changed. A start to that, she figured, would be to reestablish the flirty banter they used to have and to keep presenting him with soft, sexy Kate, not detective Beckett. She was wearing the classic little black dress that was so well suited to her figure. Her hair was up in a French roll and the silver earrings danced as she moved. She placed a hand on his sleeve. In her most sultry voice she said, "Hey, Marine, looking for a good time?"

He smirked, raised an eyebrow and said, "Why, do you know where I can find one?" She faked a pout.

"Oh, that's just mean." He laughed.

She turned serious. "Rick, I know that we have a long way to go before I'm your girlfriend, but can I pretend to be, just for a little while tonight?" Rick thought about it for a minute, which seemed like ten to Kate. Finally he nodded.

"Okay Kate, for a little while." Neither one of them knew the trouble that was going to cause.

Kate wrapped both hands around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling with relief. He'd given her this much. They strolled, talking to various people. He snagged a couple flutes of champagne and handed her one. She removed one hand to take her flute but kept the other firmly in place. She felt so safe, so secure here. She knew that this wasn't her place, yet. But she vowed that no matter what she had to do, it would be.

Martha and Alexis joined them. Alexis was overjoyed to see Kate where she was. They were quietly chatting when an ear-splitting screech was followed by a spate of curses in Russian. In the startled silence that followed, a rapid click of high heels against the floor preceded an angry Kristina Borodin. She was headed straight for Rick and Kate.

She was yelling at Kate. "I told you to stay away from him, you skinny slut, why did you not listen? He is mine!" Too stunned to come out of her happy reverie quickly enough, Kate received a vicious slap across the face. Before either Kate or Rick could react, a red-headed fireball slammed into Kristina, knocking her off her feet. Alexis punched her before she could recover as she screamed, "Don't you dare touch my mom!"

Rick, Martha and everyone within earshot, except Kate, were staring at Alexis in shock. Esposito, who wasn't far away, pulled Kristina to her feet and handcuffed her.

His anger was expressed by his tone. "You are under arrest for assault on a police officer. You have the right to remain silent…"

Kate pulled Alexis into a hug. When Kate released her Alexis looked around defiantly.

"What are you all staring at?" she asked. "I'm an adult, I can choose my mom if I want to." She exclaimed over the red mark across Kate's cheek, and quickly received a napkin full of ice for it. She fussed over Kate, and Rick, bemused, just watched them. It occurred to him that Alexis had never been this solicitous even with her own mother.

Of course all the newspapers and tabloids had a field day with the incident. When Sergeant Jenkins saw the article, he burst out laughing. He shook his head and said, "That's classic Rogers. Women fighting over him!"

Kate didn't see him again before he left for Quantico. They had only talked for a few minutes after everything was settled. One good aspect of the party was that every available book had been sold and they had a number of confirmed orders. Kiril Borodin's reaction to the incident was completely unexpected. People expected trouble but there was none.

Kate and Alexis both received a bouquet of flowers, a bottle of champagne, a tin of caviar, a box of Belgian chocolates and hand written notes of apology.

Borodin got Kristina out of jail and made an arrangement with the DA for Kristina to plead guilty, pay a huge fine and leave the country.

Rick reported to Quantico and was a little surprised that they spent two of the three days before class started filming several videos for the recruiting command, but nothing was said about personal appearances.

Rick began getting suspicious about the Corps plans for him when the second week of classes started. The first week had been a typical refresher. Mostly updating him on new technology, taking his physical tests, explaining new regulations and requalifying on the rifle and pistol ranges. The second week began an intense three week course that was an abbreviated form of the command and staff school, tailored for squadron or battalion command but not going into the strategic requirements for brigade or higher command.

At the party Kate had promised to e-mail him every night. And she fulfilled her promise. He returned her e-mails as often as he could but warned her that it probably wouldn't be every night and it wasn't. He was often so tired at the end of the day that he just ate, studied and crashed. The confirmation of his suspicions came on graduation day. He received orders calling him to full active duty. He was granted two weeks delay in route at the conclusion of which he was to report to the Naval Flight Training School, Pensacola, Florida. Rick didn't know he was going to break the news to Alexis. She was going to freak out.

When he got off the plane in New York, he put a call in to Esposito.

"Hey, bro, it's good to hear your voice. Are you back in town, finished with Quantico?"

"Yes I am, but I need you to meet me at the Old Haunt in an hour. Can you do that?"

They met at the Old Haunt. When they settled at a table and the drinks were served, Rick said, "I'm going to need your help, Espo. You know what happened between Kate and I. Well, she wants to repair our relationship and carry it further. I think that I do too. But there's a major difficulty." He took a copy of his orders and showed them to Esposito. Esposito's eyes grew wide as he read the orders.

"They can't do this man, that's not what you signed up for."

"Yes they can, Espo. Remember the part of the oath that says I make this oath freely with no reservations? I want you to be with me and stand by Kate. This will hit her hard. I also want you to watch out for Mother and Alexis while I'm gone."

_Author's Note: Not that I can't think of other scenarios but it's a fact of life for our reserve personnel and we as a nation are not taking care of them as we should._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: For Those Who Dare The Eagle's Flight**

After leaving the Old Haunt, Rick took a taxi to the loft. Nobody was home. Alexis was on campus and Martha at her acting school. He changed into a polo shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and tried to plan what he was going to say to everyone. That they were not going to take it well was probably the understatement of the decade. He looked at his watch. It was a little after four. There was still time to call everyone important and ask them to dinner. He would break the news after dinner.

He first called Martha to make sure that she didn't stay late at her school, and then Alexis to be sure that she'd be home in time. He called Kate next. He could hear the joy in her voice when she heard his and said that she'd get there early to help him set up. He then called Ryan and invited him and Jenny, and then asked him to give the phone to Esposito. Esposito agreed to come and told him that he should invite Jim Beckett. Kate had finally told her father everything. If the news hit Kate as hard as expected she would need all the support she could get. Rick acknowledged that Kate would need Jim, but her father was not close to him personally and Kate would want to go to him privately. The final call was to Lanie. Rick knew there wasn't time to prepare a meal for so many himself so he ordered it catered from his favorite Italian restaurant. After he ordered he decided that with what he had to tell them he would try to ease it by looking and acting like as much like Rick Castle as possible.

He couldn't do anything about the hair, but other than that he'd do his best. He took a long bath then shaved and used his expensive after shave and cologne. He dressed in a pair of dove gray slacks and a blue dress shirt that Kate had admired several times. A pair of highly polished loafers and a dark blue blazer completed the outfit.

As soon as Kate got off the phone, she asked Captain Gates if she could get off early. Since all she had was paperwork the captain agreed. It wasn't hard for Gates to figure out why, and a happy Beckett beat the hell out of a grumpy one. Kate did have a razor tongue when she was unhappy.

She got home at 4:40 and called Lanie to come over and help her pick a dress. She took a quick shower but took her time with her make-up. Lanie left early also, showered and did her make up at Kate's. Lanie encouraged Kate to wear the lingerie she'd purchased before the trip to California, which included the sexy bra and panties and silk stockings, all in deep purple.

Purple was Kate's favorite color. The dress Lanie picked for her was a lighter purple than the lingerie and matched her shoes. Tight fitting through the bodice with a vee neck, it worked well with the push-up bra to enhance her breasts. The skirt was slightly flared, ending just above the knee. She was going for full-blown all-out sexy. She knew that they had agreed on slow but something in the back of her mind was arguing that maybe that wasn't the best idea.

She didn't have a solid base for her suspicions, but something about that refresher course bothered her. If it was just a refresher, why did Rick have to study so hard that he was too tired to e-mail her? Her detective's antennae were quivering.

She and Lanie arrived at the loft at a quarter to six. Lanie laughed out loud at the expression on Rick's face when he saw Kate. Kate was thrilled when she saw his eyes darken with arousal. However, the old suave Rick was back.

"Why, good evening ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of your early arrival?" Kate just smiled and put a little extra sway in her hips as she walked in.

Lanie couldn't hide a mischievous smile. "You didn't think that we'd let a mere male mess up the table settings did you, writer-man? Even if you are now a great leader of men." She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Kate wants to show you how domestic she can be."

Rick raised an eyebrow and in an amused voice said, "That's flyer-man now, Lanie, and I've been setting the table for years."

Just as sassy as ever, Lanie said, "Yes, informally, for three people. Get a glass of wine, sit down, shut up and watch the ladies do it right."

Kate knew the loft from the time she'd stayed when her apartment was bombed. She went straight into the kitchen, got an apron, and put it on. Rick got a glass and a bottle of wine and poured himself a drink. Just as he set the bottle down, Kate snapped her fingers and said, "I forgot something."

"What did you forget?" Rick asked.

Kate smiled a very seductive smile. "This." And she kissed him. Soft and sweet, not demanding but making her intentions very clear. Then she said, "Do as Lanie said, go relax while she and I take care of things." Rick chuckled. Same old bossy Kate. Kate knew where the good china and silver was kept and set a formal table including napkin rings and linen napkins.

Lanie wasn't happy with the wine and water glasses so she ran them through the dishwasher. Rick sat on the couch with a bemused look on his face. He thought he was throwing this dinner party. Alexis and Martha both walked through the door at a quarter after six. They put their coats away, and as she turned, Alexis caught sight of Kate in the kitchen.

"Mom!" she squealed and ran to Kate and enveloped her in a hug. Over the month that Rick had been in Quantico, Kate had spent much of her free time with Alexis and Martha. Not only was Alexis determined to have Kate as her mother (step-mother legally), Martha was just as determined to have Kate as her daughter-in-law. She despised both Gina and Meredith, always had. But she loved Kate.

Despite the ups and downs of their relationship, Kate's influence had made Rick into a better man. He'd gone from his hedonistic life style back to a man with the willingness to serve his city and find justice for victims. He'd found a sense of service that he'd lost after leaving the Corps. He'd quit chasing skirts and one night stands, doing the walk of shame in the wee hours, to devote himself to one extraordinary woman.

He'd faltered in that devotion last summer, and broke two hearts doing it. But he couldn't be faulted for that. She brought that about. Maybe it wasn't right that he chose that route but very understandable. Hopefully they were on the way back to each other. Martha prayed that they were.

Not only was Alexis looking at Kate like her mom, Kate was acting like it. She kissed Alexis's cheek and said, "Go get cleaned up and come back down. The food's being catered but you and I will serve it, if that's okay with your dad."

"That will be okay, won't it Dad?" Alexis exclaimed. Rick chuckled and nodded his acceptance.

The food arrived about fifteen minutes later. Rick had ordered a veritable feast. There was green salad, antipasto salad, lasagna, spaghetti bolognaise, beef ravioli, chicken Alfredo and pizza. In that assortment there had to be something everybody liked. He'd ordered ice cream, cheesecake and tiramisu for desert choices, with wine, beer, soda, or coffee to drink. The guests all arrived in a group promptly at seven o'clock.

Lanie was worried the minute she saw Esposito's face. Everyone else was looking happy and greeting Rick. Espo did the feed the birds and a man-hug but his eyes were troubled. She could tell that something was bothering him. Lanie walked over to him. "Javi, what's wrong?"

Esposito shook his head. "Not mine to tell, chica."

"Well, cheer up before you bum everybody out."

The dinner went fabulously, with lots of laughter, everyone happy to see Rick home. Kate was actually enjoying her impromptu role as hostess, as Martha had happily ceded that role to her.

After dinner, everyone was sitting around, sipping their drinks, laughing, and telling stories. Rick hated what he was about to do but he had no choice. Kate was sitting near him on the couch, one hand resting on his forearm. He stood up. Kate turned her eyes up, some sixth sense telling her that something bad was about to happen. Rick cleared his throat.

"Hey, please be quiet for a minute. There is something I have to tell you." Kate's unease turned to a sense of dread. "I am so happy that you came to dinner tonight for this little homecoming party. I love all of you and I've missed all of you. I thought that I was coming home for good, except for book tours, Marine PR assignments and airshows. When I signed up I was told and my family was assured that that's all I'd be doing except for normal reserve duties. Things change.

"The needs of the service change. Those statements were never in writing. I have been called to active duty. I leave in two weeks." Rick choked up. He pulled a copy of the orders out of his jacket pocket. "Javi, will you read these out loud, I can't do it right now."

Esposito's voice wasn't much steadier than Rick's as he read: "_Richard A. Rogers, Lieutenant Colonel United States Marine Corps Reserve. You are ordered to active duty for an indefinite period but no less than ninety days. You are ordered to report to the Naval Flight Training School, Pensacola Florida for transition to the F-18E/F aircraft. Report not later than…_

There was absolute silence at the stunning news. Kate sat there in shock. The words ricocheted around her consciousness. _Active duty, Pensacola, F-18. _She didn't break down, that wasn't Kate, but the tears filled her eyes. _No, this couldn't be true, not now. _Martha's face lost all color and a pained expression crossed her face. _Oh God, my only child not again, not again. _Both Alexis and Kate saw the look of pain and went to Martha, the three of them standing in a tight embrace. Jenny and Lanie both looked stricken with tears in their eyes. Kevin just sat and stared.

These eight people might not be a family in the conventional sense but they were a family, nonetheless. Alexis broke away from the hug and went ballistic. The youngest Castle had quite a temper. "Dad, how could they do this? They promised, they _promised_ that you would be doing PR type things! That general talked to me _directly_, he promised no hazardous duty and it would not take you away! That lying smug _moron_ had to know if this was a possibility, he _had_ to know, and he didn't care, he just cares that this makes the Marines look good, it's all a bunch of crap _politics_!"

Rick reached for his daughter and tried to soothe her. "Alexis, I know you're upset, but it's my orders and I need to follow them. Things can change, like I said, and there was always the possibility-"

"No," Alexis ground out furiously. "No, there's a difference between _possibility_ and flat-out _lying_ to my face. This is a general, Dad, a _general_, and if he'd said we're going to do our best to keep it to PR, that would be different, but he _didn't_! He promised something that they have _no_ problem breaking!"

Rick said nothing, but hugged her tightly. He had the feeling that the general's office was going to hear quite an earful from Alexis before the next day was done, and really, he couldn't blame her, and he knew better than to stand in her way.

Kate didn't break, but she made no attempt to keep her temper in check. She left Martha and walked to Rick. He started to back away as he could see the anger blazing in her eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her. In a low voice, she said, "I'm mad, I'm mad as hell, but I'm mad at the Marine Corps, and like Alexis I'm furious with that lying son of a bitch general. I'm not mad at you. I love you, Rick. I'm not mad at you but I'm confused. Couldn't you see that this was a set up from the beginning?"

Rick frowned and opened his mouth, but Kate beat him to it.

"You told me the story," she said, her eyes holding his. "You told me how they had uniforms and quarters waiting for you, how the general had all the paperwork ready. I may not know much about the military, but the way they had the school ready for you…"

She paused to pick up her wine glass and take a sip. "And all the rest. Rick, couldn't you see how streamlined it all was? You're a writer; didn't it seem almost like a novel how everything fell into place? It wasn't a spur of the moment operation either."

Rick paused, and for the first time really thought about how easily everything had come together. He'd been absent from the military for more than 18 years; he did know that things like this took time…unless someone was greasing the wheels. He set his jaw. He'd been so distracted by what had happened with Kate and with the Wings of Fury Foundation that he'd not done the one thing he'd been doing all that time with the 12th precinct: he hadn't looked closely.

Kate watched the emotions play over his face, and she set down the wineglass and took his hands in hers. He looked back at her. "Rick, the timing in this is so horrible for us. I need the time to prove to you how much I love you, that I'm in all the way and that I won't run. The damn Marine Corps has stolen that time from me." She squeezed his hands and looked down, and Rick felt a drop fall on his hands. She looked back up at him, and his eyes widened at the tears swimming in her eyes. Fiercely, she whispered, "I won't give up, Rick. I won't let them take you from me." With that, she kissed him, putting everything she felt into that kiss. Rick was surprised by the kiss. It was a passionate kiss in front of everybody important to her, and he suddenly knew, with complete surety, the truth of her words. He started to return the kiss, but broke off when he tasted salt on his lips. He pulled away.

Kate looked up for a moment before she buried her head in his shoulder and clung to him. Astonished, he gently wrapped his arms around her and felt her shaking as she cried. And she was crying intensely but softly; no loud wails from his determined homicide detective. He felt a spurt of anger. He would do his duty as a Marine, but the people who'd wrangled behind the scenes to get what they wanted, who'd hurt his daughter, who'd hurt _Kate_; they would definitely hear about it. He realized, again, with some surprise that he'd pushed it away so long, that it hurt _him_ to see Kate hurt, the same way he'd seen her feel _his_ hurt, and it had never been that way with Meredith or Gina. That was the missing piece he'd thought he didn't have with Kate; love was one thing, and often not enough, but to feel hurt with her…that was it. That was enough to prove they completed and needed each other. It would take him time to process it all, but he knew it was the beginning that Kate had so desperately been working for.

Rick gently rubbed circles on Kate's back as she cried, trying to soothe her, but the writer, the man of words, couldn't think of anything that would help. He was in a kind of shock. He'd never believed that Katherine Beckett, tough cop extraordinaire, could be this vulnerable or show it this much. Kate the cop was nowhere to be seen. Kate the woman, so deeply in love and so very scared, was shaking in his arms.

The rest of the room was silent. The people she loved were sharing her pain. The other four women in the room all had tears streaming down their faces. Ryan was trying to comfort Jenny and Esposito stood rigidly with his fists balled at his side, furious that a woman he thought of as his sister was hurting and a man who he considered a brother was possibly going in harm's way.

Esposito had been Special Forces, an elite soldier. He knew the brotherhood of fighting men, the faith they had in one another. He also knew the adrenaline rush of action and how one could crave that, almost an addiction. He knew the thrill of pushing the envelope. So he was worried. Rick could easily be drawn back into that. He had been a fighter pilot, a highly decorated one.

It was an article of faith with him that fighter pilots were all crazy and carrier pilots crazier than most. He wasn't an overly religious man but he would go to Mass and pray that Rick remembered all the three women who loved him and not get caught up in the rush. His death would destroy all three.

Rick moved both of them to the couch and sat, pulling Kate with him and holding her until the shaking stopped. When she stopped shaking, Rick tipped her face up. She opened her eyes. Red and puffy, they were still beautiful. She gazed into his blue eyes, so close to hers, and could see the warmth that had been missing for so long. He smiled the soft smile that said more than words. "It's okay, Kate, we'll get through this." Her eyes closed as he kissed her and her heart fluttered with new hope.


End file.
